Blue Eyed Blonde
by Shiomi
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sasuke likes a blue eyed blonde and tries to get him together with a blue eyed blonde he knows. Unfortunately, he's setting Sasuke up with the wrong blue eyed blonde, to Sasuke's annoyance. Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino.
1. Azure

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blonde  
**_Azure: The Color of the Clear Sky_

Sasuke, can't we just take a rest? It's a waste of good weather to train today. Look at the sky! It's so clear, yet blue at the same time," Naruto whined as he blocked Sasuke's attacks. The dark-haired boy sighed and kept his kunai before folding his arms. "So what do you want to do?"

"Wai! You're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, hugging his best friend, kunai still in hand. Sasuke pushed the blonde away gently, a light blush on his face. "Keep your kunai first. You'd probably injure yourself with that, being the clumsy oaf you are."

As Naruto kept his kunai, Sasuke thanked the gods that his best friend was probably the least observant shinobi he knew, and thus had not noticed the light tinge of pink on his pale cheeks. Sasuke turned to watch Naruto, who was now listing off some things to do.

"So what would you like to do, Sasuke? Swimming or cloud-watching?" Naruto asked, turning to the other boy, his head cocked to one side questioningly.

"Cloud-watching. It's nearer," Sasuke decided.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he pulled the taller boy to Shikamaru's usual spot. Naruto pounced on the grass and rolled around, taking in the feel of the soft grass on his skin. Noticing that Sasuke had plopped down next to him, Naruto crawled over and lay down next to the boy.

Sasuke sighed peacefully as he heard Naruto breathing loudly beside him. This was exactly why he chose cloud-watching instead. Sure, he could ogle Naruto's half-naked body if they went swimming, but this way, Naruto would lie down right beside him, so close that their arms were touching. Besides, he saw the boy half-naked often enough as they often stayed over at each other's apartments, especially when either of them felt lonely.

Reaching for the other boy's hand, Sasuke entwined their fingers together. Naruto smiled as he felt the comfort of being with his best friend fill him. The two boys lay beside each other, watching the clouds and enjoying the silence, and each other's company. Finally, Naruto got restless and decided that it was too quiet.

"Ne Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Sakura-chan will ever like me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the mention of the annoying pink-haired girl. Not only did she annoy him with her whining, she's always picking on Naruto. Sasuke looked at the blonde. _At least Naruto looks cute when he whines, unlike that stupid girl. _

"I'm sure she'll see how good you are one day. She's got to be blind not to," Sasuke answered, just to pacify the blonde.

"Really?" Naruto asked, sitting up and looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Satisfied, Naruto lay back down, and the two boys were silent until Naruto grew restless again.

"Ne Sasuke?" the small boy called once again.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke hummed back questioningly.

"Is there anyone you like?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke kept silent for some time, wondering if he should tell the blonde that he likes someone.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called for the third time.

"Yes, there's someone I like," Sasuke said, not tearing his eyes away from the sky.

"Who? Who? Sasuke, tell me!" Naruto begged, sitting up and looking down at his best friend pleadingly.

"Not telling," Sasuke said, still looking up at the sky.

"Sasuke... Who is it? Just tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Naruto promised. Sasuke looked at the blonde and smirked as he shook his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, his eyes growing teary as he looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll tell you just one thing. The person I like is a blue-eyed blonde," Sasuke said, unable to resist Naruto's pleading eyes.

"Who? Is she from the academy?" Naruto asked, climbing over Sasuke so that he could stare down at the boy on all fours.

"Not telling. I've already told you enough," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined again.

"It's nearly time for lunch. Let's go for ramen, my treat," Sasuke said, flipping Naruto off him gently and standing up, brushing the grass off his clothes as he did so.

"Ramen! I want miso ramen!" Naruto yelled excitedly, forgetting all about whoever it was that Sasuke liked. Sasuke sighed softly in relief. "Fine. Let's go then."

Naruto stood up and hurried after the taller boy, blue-eyed blonde totally forgotten.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto slurped up his ramen happily. Shaking his head with a small smile, the onyx-eyed boy turned to his own bowl and started eating quickly, knowing that if he didn't finish quickly enough, his food would be taken away by the blonde beside him. 

Naruto put down his empty bowl loudly. He noticed that Sasuke was still eating and stared pitifully at the half-full bowl. Sasuke looked away and continued eating.

"Ne Sasuke, I'm still hungry," Naruto whined. Sighing, Sasuke stopped eating and pushed his bowl towards the blonde, who beamed at him. Sasuke watched as the blonde dug into his half-full bowl of ramen and shook his head again. _It's a good thing that I wasn't really hungry. _

"Arigatou Sasuke!" Naruto said happily as he put down Sasuke's empty bowl. Sasuke paid the waitress Ayome and got off his stool. Naruto did the same and the two boys left Ichiraku together.

* * *

The villagers gave Naruto a look of disdain as they noticed the host of the kyuubi walking with the young Uchiha. Sasuke glared as he noticed a bunch of housewives talking and pointing at his companion. Noticing the cold onyx eyes, the women hurriedly looked away. Sasuke humphed to himself softly. _Stupid housewives... Nothing to do but to gossip all day and pick on Naruto. It's not as if he wishes to have the demon sealed in him. _

Naruto walked on, ignoring the glares of the villagers. He pulled at Sasuke's arm to get the attention of the taller boy, who was still scowling at the housewives and not moving. "It's all right Sasuke. I'm used to it by now."

"That doesn't give them any excuse to treat you like the thing inside you. You never did anything to them, other than a few harmless pranks," Sasuke said, glaring at the villagers.

"It's all right. I mean, at least they're not insulting me to my face right? Besides, you'll protect me, won't you? They won't lay a finger on me if you're around," the younger boy said with a small smile as he pulled Sasuke gently. Giving the housewives a warning look, Sasuke turned and allowed the blonde to lead him away.

* * *

"It's just not fair to you, Naruto! It's not as if you wanted to have the kyuubi sealed in you! And I can't believe that you idolize the Fourth so much. He ruined your life," Sasuke ranted. Naruto listened in slight amusement as he sat beside the boy under their favorite tree at their training spot. 

"It's fine as long as I've got you. You''re my friend, right? Besides, it's not like no one else cares for me. Before I met Iruka-sensei, I probably would have reacted like you did, but I've got Iruka-sensei and you to care for me now, and there's still a long list I can name. Iruka-sensei always tells me that the people who see me as a demon are stupid, because the Fourth wanted me to be viewed as a hero. One day, I'll make everyone notice me... Not as the demon-boy, but as a shinobi. One of the strongest in the village!" Naruto declared determinedly, grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke managed a small smile at the blonde's optimism. "At that time, I'll be right at the top with you. And no one would dare give you those looks anymore."

"And Sakura-chan will fall in love with me! Heh!" Naruto said, wiping the smile off Sasuke's face as the boy frowned, wondering what the hell the blonde saw in the annoying kunoichi anyway.

"Ne Sasuke, you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning," Naruto said, smoothing off Sasuke's frown with his hand.

"Who said that? That's stupid!" Sasuke scoffed.

"That's what Kakashi-sensei told Iruka-sensei when Iruka-sensei was marking some papers and frowning while he marked. Don't they make such a cute couple?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Che. We'd make a better couple," Sasuke muttered softly.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I said that they make a good couple," Sasuke said.

"Of course they do! After all, we matchmade them! Well, not that shoving them into a room and locking them in is exactly matchmaking, but they did get together because of that incident. It's probably thanks to Iruka-sensei's fear of those spiders we put in the room," Naruto said proudly. Then he remembered something. "Ne Sasuke, so who is it that you like?"

"Not telling," Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Why not? Who would you tell if not your best friend?" the blonde whined.

"No one. If you want to know, go find out yourself," the taller boy said.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke hid a smile as he stood up. The blonde was still sitting down, cheeks puffed out like a hamster. And the whisker-marks on his cheek only made him look more like a hamster. Sasuke bent down and poked at the blonde's cheek. "Let's go train."

"But we already trained earlier in the morning! Besides, the weather's too nice to waste the day on training, especially since Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off!" Naruto whined again. Sasuke shook his head. "You can't be lazy if you're going to be Hokage."

Naruto pouted, knowing that Sasuke was right. He reached out a hand, wanting Sasuke to pull him up. Sasuke did as the blonde wanted. Naruto reluctantly pulled out a kunai and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was already in a defensive position, waiting for the blonde to attack.

Casting one last longing look at the azure blue sky, Naruto let out a cry as he launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked with a soft grunt and aimed a kick at Naruto's stomach. The sounds of fighting filled the clearing as both boys tried to best each other.

* * *

"You lost again, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk, panting heavily. 

"Not fair! Rematch!" the blonde yelled, pointing a finger at the Uchiha.

"You've lost three times in a row. It only means that you need to train more. Besides, you move too slowly," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at the boy sitting under the tree opposite him. "Hmph. You could at least just let me win once. My poor ego..."

"If I let you win, it would be a form of disrespect to you. Cheer up, I'll help you train all right?" Sasuke said. Naruto's glare immediately changed into a joyous expression. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded as he stared at the sky, which was losing it azure color and currently had an orange tint to it, reminding Sasuke of the blonde sitting opposite him. He turned to watch the blonde. "Let's go get some dinner. We had ramen earlier, so let's get something else now. I want sushi."

"What's wrong with ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just that you eat too much ramen. Have something else for a change," Sasuke said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Naruto did the same. "But ramen's good!"

"Not if you ask me. Besides, you've already had ramen for lunch. And you even took away half of my share. You could at least bear with sushi for one meal right?"

"But I still prefer Ichiraku."

"Aren't you bored of that place? Whenever we eat out you always insist on going to Ichiraku. Come on, we'll go to another place. Just once all right? If you don't like it then we'll go to Ichiraku."

"All right then... But you're paying!"

"Fine. Now let's go," Sasuke said, gently pulling the blonde away from the direction of Ichiraku, noticing how the blonde was inching towards the direction of the ramen stall.

* * *

"Ne Sasuke, is there anything that tastes even a little like ramen here?" Naruto asked as he looked through the menu. 

"Just make up your mind and stop thinking about ramen," Sasuke said, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently. He had been staring at the blonde trying to decide on what to get for five minutes. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but right now, he was extremely hungry, having had half his lunch taken away by the blonde.

"All right, I've decided!" Naruto chirped obliviously.

"Fantastic," Sasuke muttered sarcastically as he waved for the waitress to come over. The plump waitress hurried over from the other side of the counter, a blush on her face. "Sasuke-sama, may I take your order?"

"One katsu don," Sasuke said.

"One katsu don," the waitress repeated as she jotted it down. Then, she started to walk away, completely ignoring the blonde who was sitting beside him. Sasuke called the waitress back.

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" the waitress asked in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"You didn't take his order," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-sama, you're too kind to stick up for a stranger, but we don't serve animals here," the waitress said scornfully. Sasuke heard a sniffle beside him as he glared at the waitress. "Cancel my order. And for your information, I think the only animal here is you. Naruto's much better than a pig like you."

With that, Sasuke went after Naruto, leaving the fat waitress in tears at being insulted by "her" Sasuke-sama. Well, it served her right anyway. Being a so-called Sasuke-fangirl and not knowing who Sasuke's best friend is.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you there?" Sasuke called softly, looking around the alley. He heard a soft sob and walked further into the alley. "Naruto?" 

"Go away," Naruto mumbled half-heartedly. Sasuke ignored the boy's words and knelt in front of the boy, pulling the blonde into his embrace. "That stupid girl isn't worth your tears. Why do you care about what she thinks anyway? What does that stupid waitress know? You're not an animal! You'll never be. That brother of mine is more of an animal than you'll ever be."

"I-It's not that. It's j-just... I didn't want Sasuke to see how mean they can be. I don't want Sasuke to see the weak side of me, how I let them insult me and beat me. That's why I wanted to go to Ichiraku. At least they treat me as a human there," Naruto said between sobs. Sasuke gently tilted the boy's chin upwards. "Listen to me, Naruto, there are many words I can think of to describe you, but weak is definitely not one of those words. If I hear you call yourself weak again, I'll beat you up! Do you understand?"

Sasuke gave a satisfied smile as the younger boy nodded meekly. He wiped the boy's tears off with his thumb and stood up. "Are you hungry? We'll go to Ichiraku."

Naruto shook his head. "I just want to go home."

Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto up. Ignoring his growling stomach, he turned to the blonde. "Dry your tears first. I'm sure you don't want the whole village to know that you were crying."

When all traces of Naruto's tears were gone, Sasuke held out a hand to the blonde. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand, letting the dark-haired boy lead him home. When the two boys were gone, another blonde stepped out into the dim light. Turns out that Ino was throwing away the spoiled flowers from the flower shop when Naruto had ran past her, not even noticing the girl through his tears. She was about to go after the boy when she heard a voice call out, so she hid and observed. She smiled._ Sasuke-kun and Naruto would make a really cute couple. Who would have thought that Sasuke-kun could be so gentle? It's obvious that he likes that blonde baka, and I daresay that Naruto feels the same. He just doesn't know it yet. Well, guess I'll just make him find out then. _

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the small apartment with the blonde, gently kicking aside some dirty laundry. The boy wrinkled his nose at the messy state of the apartment. He pushed the smaller boy towards the bathroom. "Go take a shower. I'll just entertain myself." 

Once Naruto was in the shower, Sasuke hurriedly cleaned the apartment up a little. Stuffing the dirty laundry in a bag, Sasuke idly wondered if he should ask the blonde to move in with him, seeing how the boy couldn't clean up after himself. That way, he could be with the blonde every minute of every day.

Sasuke looked around the apartment as he heard the shower being turned off and nodded in slight satisfaction. He had just started sweeping the floor when Naruto emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Sasuke concentrated on sweeping the floor, waiting until Naruto had finished dressing before looking up. He put the broom away and went over to the blonde.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," Sasuke said.

"I don't need to be tucked in!" the young boy protested.

"But I want to tuck you in," Sasuke replied. With a pout, Naruto allowed the dark-haired boy to tuck him in. Sasuke turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, stay with me," Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned to look at the blonde, who had moved over to make space for Sasuke on the small bed. Sasuke nodded. "I'll just take a shower first all right?"

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke go. Sasuke hurriedly took a shower and borrowed some of Naruto's pajamas, which were slightly too small, and got onto the small bed with Naruto after turning off the lights. Making sure that the blonde was already asleep, Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "Goodnight Naruto."

Minutes later, the small apartment was silent, except for the steady breathing of the two boys. The small blonde smiled as he snuggled closer to his source of warmth as the taller boy pulled the blonde close to him in a protective gesture.

**_To Be Continued... _**

Yay! Chapter one's done. Hehehe. -cheers-

This idea just popped into my mind somehow, and I thought it would make a cute story, what with all the wild goose chases that would be coming up later in the story. Hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Periwinkle

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Periwinkle: The Color of Ino's Eyes_

Naruto frowned as he was awakened by an incessant buzzing. Sitting up, he looked blearily around for the source of the sound and scowled at the alarm clock as he turned it off. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, finally noticing that the house was cleaner than it was when he arrived home last night.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he smiled to himself. _Saa... Sasuke's so good to me. I really should repay him somehow... I know! I'll find out who he likes and get them together! _The blonde grinned as he got off the bed to get ready for training. Finally he had found a way to repay Sasuke for his kindness.

Now clothed in his orange jumpsuit, Naruto boiled some water for his ramen. While waiting, he thought of who Sasuke might like. _It's definitely not Sakura-chan since Sasuke already said that he won't fight with me over her, and she's no blonde. Hmmm... Blue-eyed blonde... Let's start from the girls at the academy. There's Hinata-chan and Tenten and In- That's it! Ino! She's a a blue-eyed blonde! It's got to be her! After all, how many blue-eyed blondes are there in Konohagakure?  
_

Naruto's grin widened. _Hehe... Sasuke would be so surprised that I've figured out who he likes. And to make it even better, I won't even tell him that I know. I'll just go straight to the matchmaking part. After all, everyone knows that Ino likes Sasuke... So it's unlikely that she'll reject him. _

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily as he glomped the taller boy, to Sasuke's hidden delight. 

"You're happy today Naruto," Sasuke commented, wrapping his arms round Naruto to prevent both boys from falling.

"I'm happy everyday!" Naruto said childishly, refusing to let go of Sasuke, who was trying half-heartedly to pry the blonde off him.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked, entertaining the shorter boy.

"Because I'm with Sasuke. I'm happy when I'm with Sasuke!" Naruto declared, still hugging the boy tightly. Sasuke looked away to hide his blush. "Che. Don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true! I'm happy when I'm with Sasuke," Naruto said, finally letting go of the Uchiha to peer curiously at the onyx-eyed boy, who pushed the smaller boy's face away from his gently and sat down, not wanting the blonde to notice his blush.

"It sounds like we're a couple," Sasuke said. _Not that I'd mind if we really were a couple. In fact, I wish we could be one. _

"Sasuke doesn't like me?" Naruto asked sadly, giving Sasuke a pitiful look.

"Of course I do!" Sasuke said, sighing slightly at Naruto's innocence. _More than you think, Naruto. Is there a word called over-innocent? Honestly, if there is, it would be a great word to describe Naruto... _

"Then it's all right to sound like a couple, ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently as he sat down beside Sasuke. Not knowing what else to say, Sasuke nodded. _How can he be so innocent at the age of thirteen! But I guess that's what makes him endearing... My Naruto... _

* * *

"Ohayou Ino," Shikamaru greeted as he walked by the flower shop as he did every morning, where the girl was helping to bring out the flowers before she left for training. The blonde looked up from the flowers, blushing lightly. 

"Ohayou Shikamaru, on way your to the academy?" Ino asked, whacking herself mentally when the words came out. _Isn't it obvious that he's going to the academy! He passes by here every morning! Argh... Ino you baka! He's just your childhood friend that you happen to like, nothing to be nervous about! _

"Aa. I think I can resume missions in a month's time, but Aiko-san says that she may be retiring as a kunoichi to look after her child after she gives birth. If she does I might stay on at the academy to teach for some time," the lazy boy replied.

"She'll most probably retire I guess. Most of the kunoichi do after their first child. Never expected you to become an academy teacher though," Ino commented.

"It's not like I wanted to," Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't you think Sasuke and Naruto will make a good couple?" the girl asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden? Unless... You're going to matchmake them?"

"Why not? I saw them yesterday, and it was so obvious that they like like each other, but Naruto is really too dense, and I doubt Sasuke-kun will say anything about his feelings. So we have to make Naruto be the one to confess, and to do that, we have to make Naruto realize that he likes Sasuke-kun and not Sakura-chan. Besides, the sooner Sasuke-kun gets attached, the sooner Sakura-chan can get over him. She needs to get a life of her own, one that doesn't involve Sasuke-kun, who doesn't even acknowledge her presence. She can't spend her whole teenage years chasing someone who obviously will never give her the time of the day."

"Che. Do whatever you want. Just don't get me involved like you always did when we were young. I always had to take the blame for you. Anyway, you better get going. Send the others my regards," Shikamaru said.

"Oh. I'll go tell my mother that I'm leaving," Ino said, going back into the shop to tell her mother that she was leaving and coming out a minute later.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Shikamaru," Ino yelled as she ran towards the training grounds. The chuunin watched the blonde disappear in the crowd before turning and making his way to the academy.

* * *

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she found the two boys sitting at the bridge. 

"Hn."

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Mou Sasuke, don't be so mean to Sakura-chan!"

"Fine. Good morning Sakura-chan," Sasuke greeted reluctantly and rather sarcastically, though the sarcasm was lost on the kunoichi, who squealed happily. The taller boy glared at the girl from beneath his lashes. _Che. So annoying. Squealing like a pig being caught in a net. _

The boy decided to turn to look at the blonde instead, and growled softly when he noticed his best friend staring adoringly at the pink-haired girl. _Che. What does he see in her anyway? I'm the one who's always there for him. I'm the one who cares about him. Yet all he sees is her, with her annoying pink hair. I mean, who the hell has pink hair? It can't be natural._

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, much to the boy's annoyance, but he preferred to have her sitting next to him than having her beside Naruto, so he didn't say anything. Instead, he tuned the girl's eyes on him out and resumed his fox-watching.

* * *

"Yo," Kakashi said as he arrived. 

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"Maa... Iruka and I didn't sleep much last night, so I overslept," the man replied.

"Hentai!" the two genin yelled, covering their ears. Sasuke smirked in amusement at Naruto's antics.

"At least I didn't lie this time," the jounin said amusedly. "Saa, we've got a mission today. We're supposed to sweep up the dead leaves outside Aiko-san's house."

"You mean that nice chuunin teacher at the academy? Why can't she sweep the leaves up herself?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She's eight months pregnant," the jounin replied.

"Really? Sugoi! Can we go visit her?" the blonde asked excitedly. Aiko was his favorite teacher at the academy after Iruka.

"I guess you could if she doesn't mind. But only after you've finished with your mission."

"Wai! We've going to visit Aiko-sensei!" the blonde cheered, hugging Sasuke happily, much to Sakura's displeasure and Sasuke's delight, though he didn't show it.

"You don't have to be so excited about it dobe," Sasuke said, smirking at the boy. No way was he going to smile with Sakura and Kakashi around.

"Don't call me dobe. I'm not a dead-last," Naruto protested weakly, knowing it was no longer an insult but Sasuke's endearment for him, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Fine. Now let go of me," Sasuke said, though he was reluctant to have Naruto stop hugging him.

"Let's go. Aiko-san's house should be this way," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at Naruto as the group made their way to the chuunin's house.

* * *

"Naruto, watch out for tha-" 

"Oof!"

Too late, the boy had tripped over the rake and was now lying face-down on the ground. Looking around, the Uchiha checked for his annoying teammate before making his way to the blonde, knowing that the silver-haired sensei of his was omnipresent.

"You're such a clumsy dobe, you know that?" the taller boy said, kneeling down beside the short blonde. "Are you all right? Feel any pain anywhere?"

"I'm fine," the boy replied as he tried to stand up.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. Let me look at it!" Sasuke insisted, pushing the blonde down, rolling up Naruto's pants to take a look at the wound on his knee. The boy struggled a bit, but a glare from the taller boy made him quiet down, smiling to himself. _I... I kinda like having Sasuke fuss over me all the time. Even if it makes me feel like a girl, I still like it._

"Does it hurt?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"A little."

"You sit here and rest. I'll do your share of the work."

"But I can s-" A fierce glare from Sasuke cut the boy off.

"All right," the blonde muttered reluctantly. Satisfied, Sasuke got back to work. A pair of blue eyes watched as the boy did his work. _Saa... How to get Sasuke and Ino together? I doubt shoving them into a room would help, though it worked for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei got so scared of the spiders that he couldn't stop clinging to Kakashi-sensei. Hehe. But Sasuke doesn't fear anything and I have no idea what Ino's scared of, so the room won't work. Ah! I know! I'll write them love letters! Hehe... Sasuke will be so surprised to get a letter from his blue-eyed blonde. _

* * *

"All right, you three are free to go. Naruto, better clean up that wound of yours. It's nothing serious, but it could get infected if you don't take care of it," Kakashi said. The blonde nodded at the teacher's words. Satisfied, the jounin did a series of hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

"Sasuke-kun, would you li-"

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you home," Sasuke said, picking the smaller boy up as he cut off the kunoichi.

"Wha- Sasuke! Put me down! I'm fine! I want to visit Aiko-sensei!" the boy protested loudly, struggling in the brunette's arms. Sasuke tightened his arms round the blonde so that the boy couldn't move too much. "We'll visit her another day. First, we have to get your wound cleaned up."

"Sasuke, it hurts! You're holding me too tightly!"

"If you stop struggling, I'll loosen my grip. So will you stop struggling?"

Naruto nodded silently. Satisfied, the Uchiha loosened his grip on the blonde and moved the boy a little, bringing him to a more comfortable position. Naruto noticed Sakura's glare and buried his face in Sasuke's chest, not wanting to see her glaring at him. Sasuke ignored the girl and walked off, his beloved blue-eyed blonde cradled protectively in his arms.

* * *

"Itai! Sasuke, get off me! It hurts!" a yell was heard from the small apartment of Uzumaki Naruto as he tried to push the survivor of the Uchiha clan off his stomach, where the boy was sitting and putting iodine on his injured knee. 

"Naruto! Stop moving about and just bear with it! The pain will go away after a while," another voice was heard. At the corridor, another two voices were heard, though they were much softer and more feminine this time.

"See? I told you that they're a couple! They're doing it right now!" one of the voices exclaimed softly.

"Why can't you say that they're having sex? And I still can't believe we're betting over a stuffed toy," another voice said just as softly, though more bored than the first.

"Well, we're betting more for fun than for the prize anyway. Now let's go find something else to bet on," the first voice replied. The second girl nodded and the two girls left.

"Sasuke, it hurts! Can't you be more gentle!"

"Just bear with it for a while more all right? Besides, it's not as if you haven't had worse."

"The pain's starting to go away."

"Good. There, it's done," Sasuke said, getting off the blonde's stomach. Naruto sat up and looked at his knee, then grinned at the other boy, lunging at him. "Arigatou Sasuke!"

Sasuke, used to being glomped by the smaller boy, wrapped his arms round the blonde's waist to prevent them from falling. He brushed his lips against Naruto's hair as he put the boy on the bed and sat down beside the boy.

"Ne Sasuke, I'm going to Iruka-sensei's apartment. Wanna come?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

"I'll walk you there," the brunette said, standing up.

"Ok! Let's go!" Naruto said happily, jumping off the bed.

"Naruto! Don't jump around with your knee injured!" Sasuke chided worriedly, causing the blonde to laugh at how different Sasuke was when the two of them were alone as he pulled the brunette out the door. "Maa Sasuke, you're such a worrywart, but it's kinda sweet in a way. If your fangirls know what you're really like beneath your icy exterior, they'll definitely fall even harder for you!"

"Che. Like I care about what those fangirls think. Besides, I only plan on letting one person see beneath my icy exterior, as you call it," Sasuke said, a light blush dusting his alabaster skin as he waited for the blonde to lock the door. Once the door was locked, the two boys started to walk towards the dolphin's apartment, Sasuke insisting that Naruto lean on him, to the blonde's slight annoyance. _He's such a worrywart when it comes to people he truly cares for. But as I told him, it's kinda sweet. And he's one of the most good-looking genin in the village. Ino's so lucky to snag a guy like Sasuke. If I were a girl, I'd definitely fall for him too! _

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" a loud voice called, along with loud knocking on the door, defeating the purpose of the doorbell. Kakashi groaned as the chuunin got off his lap to answer the door, and pulled up his mask with one hand, picking up his favorite book from the coffee table with the other. 

"Hello Naruto," Iruka greeted politely as the blonde entered the apartment.

"Ne Iruka-sensei, did I interrupt you guys?" the boy asked innocently as he noticed Kakashi. The jounin nodded as the chuunin denied. Naruto looked from Iruka to Kakashi, then back to the academy teacher.

"Maa, it doesn't matter. I just need to borrow a pen and some paper. You guys continue what you're doing. Ignore me," the short boy said, walking into Iruka's study as if it was his own. The two men watched the blonde close the door, silently for once, then looked at each other.

"So... Shall we listen to Naruto?" Kakashi asked after putting his book back down, pulling the chuunin into his lap. Iruka pushed at the larger man's chest, blushing. "Naruto's in that room! He could come out anytime! I don't want to scar him emotionally by having him watch his two teachers make out!"

"But he was the one who got us together in the first place, thanks to your fear of spiders," the jounin said, his tone slightly whiny, to the younger man's amusement.

"Ne Kakashi, if you wait til Naruto leaves, you can stay here tonight. How's that?" the dolphin asked, trailing a finger down the man's chest suggestively. The older man cheered up immediately and picked up his book again. "Ok, I'll wait."

In the study, Naruto grinned to himself and wrote out a poem to Ino in his neatest handwriting. _Heh. Good thing no one knows about my secret passion for poetry, not even Sasuke. Sasuke's going to be so surprised and happy! And when Sasuke's taken by Ino, I can comfort Sakura-chan too! Then both Sasuke and I will be happy! _

He read through the completed note gleefully, making sure there were no errors before starting on a note for Sasuke, the black-eyed brunette. _Hehe... It's going to be fun to watch their reactions. _

* * *

Naruto walked out of the study to find his favorite couple sitting on the sofa, cuddling as they watched some random yaoi anime. Naruto looked at the screen, trying to figure out what anime the two men were watching. 

"It's Gravitation."

Naruto jumped at Kakashi's sudden announcement. "Oh. I thought it looked familiar. Anyway, I'm done with the computer, so I won't disturb the two of you. I'll come visit when you're free, Iruka-sensei. Oh, and I took two of your envelopes."

"I'm fine with it as long as you're not playing pranks on people. Why don't you stay for a while more?" the chuunin asked, turning away from the television to face the blonde, who already had a hand on the doorknob.

"I've got some things to do. Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Kakashi-sensei. I'll be back some other time!" the boy said, opening the door and stepping out. Once the door was closed, Kakashi pounced on the dolphin.

* * *

Naruto ran over to the Yamanaka house's front yard. He slipped the letter into the mailbox and ran off. He kept the other letter carefully in his orange jacket, deciding to hand it to Sasuke personally when he saw the boy the next day. Grinning to himself, the blonde started to walk towards his own apartment. 

**_To Be Continued... _**

Hmmm... Seems like Naruto has found a way to matchmake Ino and Sasuke, but Ino doesn't like Sasuke anymore. Instead, she likes another black-eyed brunette. What a mess. -grins- Wahaha... Can't wait to get started on the next chapter.


	3. Cerulean

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Cerulean: The Color of Naruto's Eyes_

"Sasuke!" a voice called loudly. Sasuke turned away from the water to look at the blonde running towards him. The boy sat down beside Sasuke, nearly falling on the brunette as he did so. Pulling out a letter from his jacket, Naruto thrust it in Sasuke's face.

"Ne, someone asked me to pass this to you."

Sasuke took the envelope from the boy and opened it. Frowning slightly, he pulled the folded piece of paper out of the envelope, hoping that it wasn't a love letter. Slowly, he unfolded the piece of paper.

_To my black-eyed brunette, _

_Eyes as black as a piece of coal  
To woo you, that is my goal__  
__Silky hair as dark as night  
When I see you my heart takes flight  
__Flawless skin as white as snow  
You'd go really well with gold  
Beauty no one can describe  
No matter how much I have tried  
If you feel the way I do  
Meet me after training behind the school_

_A blue-eyed blonde_

Sasuke stared at the childishly written poem, smiling slightly to himself, knowing that this poem was definitely written by Naruto. _It's gotta be Naruto. Which other blue-eyed blonde would write as badly as this? I doubt Ino's literature is that bad, and I'm certain she has nicer handwriting than this. All right, I'll just play along with him. _

* * *

Ino stared at the envelope questioningly as she ate her breakfast, wondering who would send her a letter. It was clearly delivered by hand, since there wasn't any stamp on it. Slowly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding and reading it. 

_To my blue-eyed blonde,_

_Eyes the color of the clear blue sky  
When the wind blows, your blonde hair flies  
Your hair, so beautiful, like melted gold  
I'll love you until we grow old  
Black and yellow, like a bee  
Oh yes baby, I love thee  
If you want to know who I am  
Meet me behind the school, seven pm_

_A black-eyed brunette_

Ino looked at the paper with a frown. _Who could have written such a childish piece of poetry? It's either someone really stupid or laz- That's it! Lazy black-eyed brunette. Shikamaru! He likes me as well? Oh yeah!_

Smiling to herself, Ino finished up her breakfast and went down to help her mother with the shop.

* * *

"Ne ne Sasuke, it's another love letter right?" Naruto asked as he faked curiosity, peering closely at the other boy. 

"Hn."

"Ne ne ne Sasuke, can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing to see," Sasuke replied tonelessly, folding the letter and putting it safely in his pocket. Naruto pouted and folded his arms, not looking at his friend. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childishness. He reached over and poked the boy's cheek. "You're so petty, Naruto."

"I'm not petty! You baka Sasuke! I just wanna see the letter!" the blonde said, lunging at the taller boy and pinning him down. His small hands wandered around Sasuke's body, looking for the letter. Sasuke let out a small, uncharacteristic giggle. Naruto stopped and looked down at the boy curiously, than started grinning. "Oh, is Sasuke-sama ticklish?"

"No," Sasuke said, putting on a straight face. Naruto's grin widened. "Only one way to find out!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh as the blonde started tickling him. "Naruto! Stop!"

"Only if you let me see the letter!"

Both boys struggled, Sasuke to get the blonde off him, and Naruto, to stay on Sasuke's stomach where he was sitting. Naruto finally stopped when tears started to gather at the other boy's eyes. He leaned forward and peered closely at the brunette. "Ne Sasuke, daijoubu ka? Don't cry, Sasuke! I'll stop bothering you about the letter!"

That comment only made Sasuke laugh even harder, causing the tears to roll down his cheeks. Not thinking, Naruto leaned down and sticking out his tongue, lapped up the salty drop of water. The taller boy stopped laughing immediately, an obvious red tinge on his cheeks as he looked up at the blonde. Naruto gasped as he realized what he just did.

"Gomen Sasuke! I-I... Gomen!" the blonde cried franticly as he got off Sasuke's stomach and ran from the boy. Sasuke sat at the bridge, still dazed by what the other boy had done. When he finally realized what had just happened, Naruto was already gone.

The brunette sat up and stared at the water, deep in thought. _Why did Naruto run from me? Doesn't he like me as well? After all, he wrote me that poem. But if he wrote that poem, why did he act so curious about it? He also said that someone told him to pass it to me... But who else would write so childishly? The only other blue-eyed blonde around is Ino... and I know that it's not her. She stopped simpering over me a few months ago. Argh... Guess I'll have to wait til tonight to find out if it's Naruto who gave me that poem. _

Sasuke started frowning unconsciously. _But that doesn't explain why he ran from me. I mean, it's not like I minded what he did. I was just... surprised that he would do something so intimate to me. Unless... he thinks that I'm angry with him? I better go explain to him. _

* * *

Naruto ran past Ichiraku, ignoring Teuchi as the old chef greeted him. He only stopped when he had reached home. Panting, he sat down on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. _That... that wasn't something best friends do to each other... Even if I said it's all right to sound like a couple... But I never said it was all right to act like one. But... Why did I do that? Sasuke... He's going to hate me now! I don't want Sasuke to hate me! _

A tear slid down the blonde's cheek as he imagined Sasuke treating him the way the villagers did.

_"Ne ne Sasuke, let's go spar!" an excited Naruto said to the brunette, who turned and stared blankly at him. _

_"Why would I spar with an demonic gay dobe when I can spend time with my Sakura-chan? Now go away before she arrives." _

_"But Sasuke... You're my best frien-" _

_"I was your best friend. That was until you turned gay," the taller boy sneered. _

_"But I'm not gay! I-" _

"Nooo! I don't want Sasuke to hate me!" Naruto wailed loudly, now sobbing loudly as tears poured from his cerulean eyes. Hugging his pillow, he curled up into a ball, repeating his earlier words softly. "I don't want Sasuke to hate me..."

* * *

Sasuke walked around town, looking for his blue-eyed blonde. He growled frustratedly as he checked Ichiraku, where the blonde was no where to be found. He went up to the old chef. 

"Sasuke-kun! What brings you here alone?" Teuchi asked as he noticed the genin, knowing that the only reason the Uchiha ate at the small stall was because of the blonde.

"I'm looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?"

"Naruto-kun? I saw him running towards his apartment. He was rather flustered about something too. He didn't even acknowledge me when I greeted him," the man said.

"Arigatou," Sasuke muttered before running towards the blonde's apartment. Teuchi smiled after the brunette knowingly. "Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"Naruto! Open up!" 

The blonde froze as he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, sounding slightly irritated. He turned to stare at the door, his eyes wide with slight horror. _What if Sasuke's here to say that he hates me? No! I don't want to hear him say that he hates me! _

Panicking, the boy turned to the window and climbed out, running from his apartment once he reached the ground. He turned round to see if Sasuke had noticed him, sighing in relief when he didn't see the boy.

"Oof!"

"What are you doing Naruto, running around and looking towards the back?" an irritated voice came from the person whom Naruto had crashed into. The blonde looked up. "Shikamaru! I was just... erm... running! You know, morning runs are good for you!"

Shikamaru eyed the shorter boy suspiciously. "Naruto, I wasn't born yesterday. You look like you're running from someone. Who have you angered this time, you troublesome baka?"

"Don't call me baka!" Naruto said in reflex, then turned to check if Sasuke was behind him. He pulled his friend to one side of the street and standing on his tip-toes, whispered hesitantly into Shikamaru's ear. "I'm running from Sasuke."

"Why would you be running from him? He's your closest friend, isn't he?"

"I-I... Just now at the bridge... I licked him."

"You licked him? Somehow that doesn't sound right. Care to elaborate?"

"Ela-what? Shikamaru you baka! I know you're smart and all, but don't use that kind of words on me! You know that I'm not as smart as you are!" the blonde scolded the taller boy.

"You're such a troublesome brat. Elaborate. That means to explain," the brunette replied in his usual bored tone.

"Oh. There's nothing to much to explain really... Sasuke was crying and I didn't like it, so I licked the tear of his face. I don't even know what made me do that! I mean, I know that I like Sakura and not Sasuke, so why did I just do something so... couple-ly to him?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out. I have to go to the academy so I'll see you another day." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at his innocent friend as he walked away, remembering what Ino had told him a day ago. _Dense as ever, that troublesome brat. Looks like Ino's right. Now I can be sure that she doesn't like Uchiha. Good. Now if only I can figure out who that girl likes. _

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he glared at Naruto's door. He put his ear against the door, trying to listen for any signs of life on the opposite side of the door. He frowned when there wasn't any sound and wished that he had the byakugan so that he could see through the door. _Knowing that Naruto, he's probably not inside anymore. He'll definitely make some noise if he's inside. _

Sighing, the boy walked off, deciding to talk to the blonde after training instead.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bridge, wondering where the two boys were. Sasuke was always the earliest, and Naruto had started arriving earlier after the two boys made peace. She stood up as she noticed a scowling Sasuke walking towards her. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" 

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even glance at the kunoichi as he walked by. Sakura's eyes saddened slightly. _Guess he'll only greet me when Naruto's around. _

Sasuke sat at the opposite end of the bridge so that he was as far away from the girl as possible and stared at the water grumpily. _Naruto that baka. Is he really that afraid of me being angry with him? He's going to be later than Kakashi-sensei if he doesn't arrive soon. _

* * *

"Yo," Kakashi greeted in a bored time as he appeared in front of the two genin. 

"You're late!" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the jounin.

"I stepped on an ant on my way out, so I gave it a burial. Now, where's Naruto?"

"He was here earlier this morning, but he ran off somewhere," Sasuke said, defending the blonde.

"Ah! There he is!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at an orange figure running towards the trio. The orange figure stopped in front of them. "Gomen. I wasn't feeling well earlier so I went home for a short while."

"Aa. Do you need to take the day off?" the jounin asked, knowing that his lover would kill him if he made an unwell Naruto train. Besides, he wasn't that cruel to force an unwell student to train. The blonde shook his head. Kakashi nodded. "All right then, you three, let's begin!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he approached Naruto for the fifth time since they've started training. The blonde had managed to escape from him each time he tried to talk to the smaller boy. 

"Naruto," Sasuke called, gently grabbing the boy by the wrist.

"Ah Sasuke! Hang on a minute! I've got to ask Kakashi-sensei something!" the blonde said, pulling his hand back from the other boy's grip as he ran to the jounin. Kakashi looked down at the boy in amusement. "Seems like you're avoiding Sasuke. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It's just... I... I licked him this morning, and I don't know how he's going to react. I don't want him to hate me... And if he does, I don't want to hear him say it..."

The jounin smiled, laying a gentle hand on the blonde's head. "I don't think he hates you, but if you're going to continue avoiding him, I'll let you work with Sakura instead."

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried, hugging the jounin. Sasuke glared slightly at Kakashi, who replied the genin with a good-natured grin.

* * *

"All right, you guys go have a lunch break. Naruto, would you like to join me and Iruka? He's complaining that you haven't been visiting him as often as before," Kakashi said, shooing the other two genin away. The blonde nodded and followed the jounin. He frowned as he heard Sakura asking Sasuke for lunch, and turned to shoot the kunoichi a small glare before he turned and continued following his sensei. 

Sasuke glared after the jounin, angry that the man was acting so close to Naruto. He didn't even notice that Sakura was trying to talk to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called loudly. Sasuke finally noticed her presence and turned to glare at the girl. She cowered slightly. "W-would you like t-t-"

"No," the boy answered curtly, walking away to the spot where he always had lunch with Naruto. He sat under the tree, staring at the extra lunchbox he had. _Naruto's really avoiding me. Hmm... Maybe he wants to surprise me later? That must be it! All right then, I'll just bear with it for today. _

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Kakashi-sensei! I'll go have my lunch now. You'd probably want to be alone with Iruka-sensei," the blonde said before turning towards the direction of Ichiraku. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. Naruto looked up at the jounin curiously. 

"Join us for lunch. Iruka will be happy to see you. Besides, it's not like we can be completely alone at Ichiraku," Kakashi said, smiling down at the boy.

"All right!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Let's go then. Iruka's waiting at Ichiraku," the jounin said, putting an arm round the genin as he led the boy to the ramen stand. Kakashi nodded as he listen to Naruto ramble on about some new anime. Finally, they arrived at Ichiraku.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called loudly. The chuunin smiled at the boy before turning to his lover. "Shouldn't he be with Sasuke-kun?"

"He's avoiding Sasuke," the jounin replied, pulling the chuunin into a quick kiss. Iruka flushed at the kiss, much to Naruto's amusement. "Maa, Iruka-sensei, you're so easily embarrassed."

"Naruto, stop teasing him or I'll pair you up with Sasuke for sparring later," Kakashi warned jokingly as he sat down beside his lover. Naruto climbed onto the stool on Iruka's other side, sticking out his tongue at Kakashi. Iruka turned to his favorite student. "Why're you avoiding Sasuke? I thought you guys are best friends?"

Naruto repeated the story for the third time that day. Iruka laughed at Naruto's fear, causing the boy to pout cutely. Iruka stopped laughing and turned to the boy. "Gomen Naruto, but Sasuke would never hate you. I think that everyone sees it except you."

"He used to hate me," the blonde pointed out.

"That was before he got to know you. Anyone who really knows you would probably find it impossible to hate you. So I don't think Sasuke will ever hate you. He likes you too much to hate you. Remember, you two are the best of friends. He wouldn't bother hanging around with you if he didn't like you, so I don't think a small thing like that would make him hate you. Go talk to him. You'll be surprised," Iruka said, smiling at the boy kindly.

"I'll talk to him... But I need to prepare myself mentally first," the boy replied softly. Iruka smiled. "All right. Now, what kind of ramen do you want? Miso, as usual?"

"Hai!"

"Teuchi-san, 2 miso and 1 beef ramen please!" Iruka said to the old chef behind the counter.

"All right. Coming right up!"

* * *

"Come on Naruto, we better be getting back," Kakashi said an hour later. Naruto nodded and followed the jounin, waving to Iruka as he did so. Iruka smiled and waved back, thinking about Kakashi's two male students. _Naruto's so dense... Doesn't he even know that Sasuke's crazy over him? Practically the whole village knows it! _

* * *

"You're late!" Sakura said when Kakashi arrived with Naruto. Sasuke merely glared at the jounin, then turned his eyes to the blonde, who avoided looking at him. He sighed. 

"Let's do some sparring now. Naruto, you pair up with Sakura. Come Sasuke, I'll spar with you," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at the jounin again for the fourth time that day and merely got back a good-natured grin, causing the boy to scowl. _He's helping Naruto to avoid me. That Kakashi... _

Sasuke walked to Kakashi and stood in a defensive position opposite the jounin. Once they were both in position, Sasuke moved, trying to injure the silver-haired man. Soon, the forest was filled with the sounds of fighting.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the back of the school, smiling to himself as he pictured Naruto waiting nervously for him behind the academy. He noticed a blonde sitting behind a tree as he turned round the corner. He walked closer, planning to surprise his beloved. Suddenly, the blonde turned around, smiling brightly. "Shika-Eh! Sasuke-kun!" 

"Ino?"

**_To Be Continued... _**

Hmm... I didn't really think this chapter was good, but I haven't updated for so long, so I wanted to at least get something done. Hehe... Well, I'll try to do better next chapter. Gomen, minna-san, if you didn't like this chapter. Hopefully you like it.

I've been really busy recently, so I might not be updating soon. I promise I'll update more during my hols, all right?


	4. Aquamarine

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e **  
_Aquamarine: The Color of the River_

A pair of black eyes stared impassively as the blue-eyed blonde blinked at him in confusion before looking down at the ground, frowning thoughtfully. "Uso! Sasuke-kun couldn't have written such a childish poem!"

"You're right about that," Sasuke said blandly. Ino looked up at the boy. "Ne Sasuke-kun, do you know who wrote it? I thought it was Shikamaru-kun for sure! He's a black-eyed brunette and he does seem like the type who would write like that, since he would be too lazy to write a proper poem."

"You'd probably be happy if it were him. Unfortunately, it's Naruto."

"That's why you came right?"

"What?"

"You like Naruto, don't you?"

"Che. What makes you think I would like a dobe like him? Especially when I can have anyone I want," Sasuke said, looking away to hide his blush. _Is it that obvious that I like Naruto? After all, Sakura can't figure that out, and she's supposed to be smart, according to Kakashi. _

"So you don't like him? That's too bad then. I just thought of a plan that will help us both get the person we want. Well, my mistake for thinking that you wanted to be with Naruto. After all, he's not smart, good-looking nor is he strong. Not the kind of person Sasuke-kun would like," Ino said, sounding disappointed when she was really smiling to herself inside, especially when Sasuke turned to look at her. "What plan do you have?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you like Naruto anyway right? And I'll only tell you my plan if I know who you like, because that plan doesn't work on certain people."

Sasuke scowled and looked away, wondering if he should tell the blonde who he likes. He really wanted to know what the girl was thinking, especially since it could get him with Naruto. After a few minutes, he turned to the girl once more. "Are you sure it'll get me the person I want?"

"I have to know who the person is first, Sasuke-kun. Different people react differently to different situations."

"Naruto."

"Saa, so it **_is _**Naruto ne? Good. Then there's only one thing we can do."

"What?"

"You have to pretend to woo me. That'll make Naruto and Shikamaru jealous, and we both end up getting what we want."

"Why would Naruto get jealous of you? He likes Sakura."

"No he doesn't. I can tell that he likes you, but he doesn't know it yet. By pretending to woo me, you'll make him jealous, and he'll realize that he's been in love with you all along. So, Sasuke-kun, are you willing to give it a try? It's a simple plan, but good. And we both get what we want."

Sasuke went over the pros and cons of the plan in his head. He thought about how Naruto treated him. _Even if Naruto doesn't like me after all, our friendship won't be affected because I never made a move on him. Besides, it's Ino I have to woo, not Sakura. Ino's in love with Shikamaru. She doesn't have any ulterior motive. She just wants to help me, and have me help her in return. _

Sasuke smirked. He turned to the girl, who was looking at him and eagerly awaiting his response, and nodded.

"Great! Let's have a good partnership, Sasuke-kun," Ino said, holding out her hand in a business-like manner. His smirk widening, Sasuke shook the blonde's hand. "So what do I have to do?"

"What! Sasuke-kun, you don't know how to woo a person? It's no wonder that Naruto doesn't realize that you're in love with him!"

"Urusai. Tell me what I have to do."

"Sit down. This will take a while."

Sasuke sat down opposite the kunoichi, waiting for her to speak. After a few minutes of thinking, the girl looked up and started her lecture on how to court a person.

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed, still thinking about what to tell Sasuke. Frowning, he played out different scenes in his head, varying from a mean Sasuke to a laughing Sasuke. Finally, an hour later, the blonde decided that it was no use worrying and went to sleep. 

Just as he was about to doze off, he sat up. _What if Sasuke's disgusted with me? What if he never talks to me again! Argh! It's no use! I can't sleeeep! I **have **to talk to Sasuke! _

With that, the blonde went to get changed.

* * *

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully to himself as he sat as his desk, planning his moves. He was so engrossed in thinking that he didn't even hear the small figure enter behind him from the window until it spoke, smoothing out his forehead with its fingers as it did so. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." 

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, knowing that action anywhere. Only Naruto would do that whenever he frowned. The figure didn't answer, so he turned to face the blonde, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he pulled his hand away from Sauske's forehead with a gasp. "Gomen Sasuke... I-"

The orange-clad figure turned to run from the intense brunette again. Unfortunately for Naruto, this time the taller boy was prepared for his escape and hurriedly grabbed his wrist. He pushed the boy down into a chair. "Don't run, Naruto."

"I'm not running!" Naruto squeaked, squirming in the chair. "I was just... moving to sit on the bed! Yeah, to make myself comfortable."

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a few moments, making the smaller boy fidget and squirm even more in his seat. "Ne Sasuke, can you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That! Like you want to eat me up or something!"

"Oh. You mean like this?"

"YES!"

Sasuke decided to stop teasing the boy and looked away. "So, why are you here? Missed me too much?"

"I don't miss you!" Naruto yelled, blushing. "I'm here because I want to know if you hate me!"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I... Because... I... Mou Sasuke, you know why!"

"I don't hate you for that. In fact, I'm going to court Ino. She's really a nice girl, don't you think?"

"What?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyes wide with confusion. _He's forgotten about that licking thing? Argh! Sasuke, you stupid teme! Making me worry over nothing. _

"I said, I'm going to court Ino. Or do you not understand the meaning of the word court? It mea-"

"I know what it means. Fine. So you're not angry with me or anything?" Naruto mumbled, feeling a lump in his throat at Sasuke's revelation.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"All right then. I'll just go back to my apartmen-"

"Why not stay here?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms loosely round the blonde. The small figure blushed and squirmed in the taller boy's grasp. "Ano... Sasuke.."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said huskily, his breath on the blonde's ear. Panicking, Naruto pushed the boy away and ran. The brunette watched in amusement as the orange-clad figure disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Naruto only stopped running when he reached his apartment. He closed the window, not wanting Sasuke to climb in if the boy was following him. Then he changed out of his clothes and sat on his bed. "What the hell was that? It was as if Sasuke likes me..." 

The small blonde shook his head violently at that thought. "No no no! He told me that he was going to woo Ino. He was probably just teasing... Yeah, just teasing..."

Somehow, that made Naruto feel worse. Shrugging the feeling away, the boy went to sleep. This time, he managed to fall asleep successfully, tired from the day's training, and his earlier encounter with Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto, do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura asked as she looked around for any signs of the Uchiha. 

"No. Now go away and leave me alone!" Naruto said grumpily to the supposed object of his affections. Sakura frowned at him, but left him alone anyway. Sasuke smirked as he watched from the tree he was sitting in. He jumped down from the tree. "Maa, you sure are grouchy today, Naruto."

"Where the hell did you go! You're goddamn late!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I went to pick up my blue-eyed blonde, then I kept her company until Asuma arrived. Is something wrong?"

"Sasuke's a big baka!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke into the river before stomping off angrily. Sasuke blinked as he watched the blonde leave. His lips curled up into a smile as he got up and followed the blonde innocently, dripping water all over the place. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"You're going to leave me alone aren't you? Then you'll forget all about me and I'll be all alone again!" Naruto said childishly.

"I won't leave you alone. I promised you before, didn't I? I said that I'll always be with you. If you want, you can follow me and Ino."

"I don't want to! Besides, I'll be left out because you'll forget that I'm there!" Naruto said, pouting adorably.

"Fine, don't follow us then. But I won't leave you alone."

"Liar! You will! You came late today!"

"I thought you could use the time alone with Sakura. Fine. I'll come early tomorrow. I promise I won't forget about you, all right?"

"Yatta! Sasuke, you're the best!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself at the brunette, happy that he wouldn't lose his best friend. At least, that was what he told himself. Sasuke pushed the smaller boy away. "Don't hug me. You'll get wet too. I'm going home to change. Do you want to come?"

Nodding happily, the blonde jumped on Sasuke's back, forcing the taller boy to piggy-back him. Sighing, Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms round his neck, then looped his arms round the blonde's legs before he started walking. He smiled to himself. _He's totally forgotten about his beloved Sakura-chan. Heh. One point for Sasuke, zero for Sakura. _

* * *

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as usual when he arrived. He looked around, finding only Sakura. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" 

Sakura shrugged grumpily. "Naruto pushed Sasuke into a river, then Sasuke followed Naruto to god knows where. They looked like a couple having a lovers' tiff."

"We do not!" a yell came from the tree as Naruto jumped down, Sasuke following behind him.

"Aa. Good to know you're so energetic today. We're going to escort one of the Wasabi merchant groups from the Tea Country back home."

"Yatta! A mission!" the loud blonde cheered.

"It's a quick trip, so we'll leave straight away. Come on, we're meeting them at the gate."

"All right!"

The group ran over to the entrance of the village and found a group of wealthy-looking men standing there with a large cart being pulled by two horses.

"Wasabi-san?" Kakashi asked one of the men.

"Aa."

"We're your escorts. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and those three are my students."

"Sou ka. We're ready to leave anytime."

"Saa, let's go then. If we don't leave early we won't be able to make it back before dark."

"Un. Let's go."

* * *

The group passed by tree after tree as they made their way to Tea Country, Kakashi and the three genin walking beside the cart, where the merchants and their goods sat. The jounin watched in amusement as Naruto clung to his taller teammate happily. 

"Naruto, get off my back. You're heavy."

"What! I'm not heavy, you stupid Sasuke!"

"Yes you are. Now get off! Besides, you shouldn't be clinging to my back like that while on a mission."

"Meanie," Naruto said as he got off Sasuke, pouting. He moved away from the brunette, who watched the smaller boy from the corner of his onyx eyes. _He's so oblivious! Argh. Stupid little dobe! He doesn't even know that he's jealous. Do I have to spell out to the whole village that I'm courting Ino before he realizes that he's jealous! If that's what I have to do, then I'll do it. Anything for dobe Naruto. _

Kakashi watched his Sharingan-wielding subordinate with a grin on his masked face. _It's never boring with those two around. Sakura, however, may cause some problem for the boys, from the way she's glaring at Naruto. Better keep a close watch on her. Iruka will kill me if I don't take good care of his beloved Naruto-kun. _

"Ne ne Kakashi-sensei, how long more until we reach? I'm hungry!" Naruto groaned as his stomach rumbled softly. Sasuke looked around, trying to find something edible for the blonde. He cursed Kakashi for not informing them in advance. If he had known that they'd be leaving the village, he would have made a bento for the blonde, knowing the boy's huge appetite.

"Naruto-kun, would you like an onigiri?" one of the merchants asked as he poked his head out from inside the cart and held out an onigiri, having heard Naruto's exclamation. The blonde took the offered treat happily. "Arigatou!"

"Naruto, don't be rude," Kakashi chided gently.

"It's all right Hatake-san. Boys should eat more. That way they'll have more energy to work," the merchant said before disappearing into the cart again. Sasuke scowled, then watched jealously as Naruto munched happily on the rice ball.

* * *

"Yatta! We've arrived at Tea Country!" Naruto cheered as they crossed the border separating Tea Country and Fire Country. 

"Don't be happy so soon, usuratonkatchi. We have to make sure that we escort them to that village entrance before we can leave," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't call me usurakontachi!"

"Usuratonkatchi, not usurakontachi."

"Sasukeeee," Naruto called in a whiny voice, causing the other boy to let a small smile grace his lips. "Hurry up dobe, we'll have ramen together when we get back."

"Your treat?"

"Che. Whatever."

"Sasuke's the best!" Naruto cried happily, throwing himself at the brunette once again. The boy blushed and pushed the blonde off. "Don't do that in public. Everyone's watching."

"Nande? You didn't mind when I did that in the past!" the blonde said in a hurt tone. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Kakashi, who was around fifty meters in front of them. "Oi you two, hurry up! You're lagging behind!"

"Hai!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the group, leaving the Uchiha behind. Sighing, the brunette broke into a run as well.

* * *

"Maa Naruto, you're not angry with me for pushing you off earlier are you?" Sasuke asked as he followed the blonde. The group was now returning to Konohagakure after filling their stomachs. Naruto humphed softly and increased his pace. 

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke's a baka!"

"What's the problem now, usuratonkatchi?"

Kakashi watched the two boys happily as he made sure Sakura didn't interrupt them. _Heh. It's like watching some shounen-ai anime. Naruto's soooo dense! Wonder if he picked that up from Iruka. Nah, can't be. Even Iruka's not that dense. _

"You don't want me jumping on you because you've got Ino right? That's why you pushed me off!" Naruto yelled, turning around and pointing at Sasuke. The brunette sighed. _I swear, Naruto's just like a girl! He probably has mood swings too, like today. _

"I pushed you off earlier because we were on a mission, Naruto. Mission. We're not supposed to be fooling around. And there were so many people watching. And..." Sasuke mumbled the rest of the sentence so softly that no one heard it.

"Sasuke, you're mumbling. I can't hear you!"

"I said, I was shy having you clinging to me in front of our clients," Sasuke hissed into the blonde's ear.

"Oh! So you still want me?" the smaller boy asked innocently as he grinned in his foxy little way.

"Of course. I'll always want you, Naruto."

"Nya, Sasuke's the best as always! I love Sasuke so much!" the blonde cried happily, glomping the taller boy, who blushed and looked away even as his hands moved to prevent the shorter boy from falling off. "Che, don't say things like that. People will think that we're a couple."

"But it's all right to sound like a couple if it's with you! Because you're Sasuke!"

"Che. Do what you want," he muttered as he put Naruto down before walking in front of the group. Naruto followed him, jumping onto his back once again.

"Saa, it all ends happily. Sakura, let's go work on our mission report. I spent so much time daydreaming about Iruka-chan that I have no idea what to write. And we have to complete it by tonight," the jounin said to the pink-haired girl, his single eye curved up in a crescent.

"What? Why me?"

"Because Naruto's got horrible memory, and Sasuke did the mission report the last time. It's your turn."

Casting a longing look at Sasuke, Sakura sighed. "Fine. Let's go then, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, Sasuke, we'll be heading back first. We have to work on the mission report," the jounin said to the boys before pulling a reluctant Sakura back to the village, leaving the two boys alone.

"Ne Sasuke, are you still treating me to ramen?"

"Hn."

"Yatta! Let's hurry back then! I'm getting hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"It's not my fault that I need more food because of the kyuubi!"

"Fine fine. Let's go."

"Ah Sasuke! Matte!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

Heh. Episodes 101 and 102 of Naruto really cracked me up, especially in episode 102 when Naruto introduces himself to Jirocho-oyabun and says that he is also known as usuratonkatchi.

Hmmm... Naruto's being a baka, confusing himself with his feelings. He doesn't even know that he's jealous.

Whee.. Went to the beach just earlier today and got sunburned for the first time in my entire life. Ow... I hope it doesn't peel. Stupid sun, ignoring my sunscreen and baking me into a piece of sizzling bacon. Che. I'm happy though, cos after the beach we went shopping and I found Wolf's Rain and Yami no Matsuei. Yay!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think!


	5. Turquoise

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Turquoise: The Color of Ino's Pendant_

Naruto grinned to himself as he walked to Ichiraku with Sasuke. They had just returned from the Tea Country and the shorter boy's stomach was calling relentlessly for food. Naruto's stomach suddenly emitted a rather loud growl, causing the blonde to grab his stomach sheepishly. "Sasukeee, I'm hungry! Can't we walk faster?"

"Wait a minute Naruto, I want to go over to that shop. There's something over there I want to buy," the onyx-eyed boy said to his teammate, pointing at a nearby shop selling crystal accessories. Not waiting for the other boy's reply, he went over to the shop and picked up a turquoise pendant. Naruto went up to him with a frown. "Why the hell would you buy one of those things anyway?"

"Turquoise helps with anorexia. Ino-chan's too skinny. This might help her. And it has many protective properties too. Besides, it matches her eyes. It'll look great on her. Wait here while I go pay," Sasuke said, walking towards the counter even before the other boy could say anything.

The tanned blonde glared at the back of his teammate and left the shop, his hunger forgotten as he seethed in jealousy, though he didn't know that he was actually jealous. But it's probably his extremely dense nature that made the Uchiha fall for him.

"Ino-chan... How sweetly he calls her! All he cares about is her now! He even ignored me and my growling stomach!" Naruto muttered to himself. Then his irritated expression turned sad, as if he had ran out of things to rant about and had turned his attention to another topic. "He never ignored me before... He always asked my opinion before doing something. At least, until today..."

Sadly, the boy made his way to his small apartment, ignoring his stomach as it growled once again. He didn't even care that he had left Sasuke at the shop without a word, leaving Sasuke to go round looking for him.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his apartment, not even realizing how the brunette had affected him. He glared at his growling stomach and kicked off his sandals. Undressing as he walked to the bathroom, he never noticed the pair of dark eyes watching him. 

"You really should make sure you're alone before you start stripping," a voice said as the tanned boy pulled off his boxers. Naruto shrieked girlishly and pulled his orange ramen-printed boxers back up, turning to glare at the owner of the voice, who was sitting on his bed.

"Sasuke! How the hell did you get in!"

"The window was open. Any shinobi could get in easily."

"Whatever. Why the hell are you here then? Shouldn't you be giving that stupid stone to your _beloved Ino-chan_?" Naruto asked, sarcasm dripping in the last few words.

"You really shouldn't talk like that. People might think that you're jealous."

"No way! It's just that you're spending so much time with her!"

"So much time? It's only been a few days, and I spent a lot of time with you as well. Besides, you shouldn't spend all your time with me. It's no wonder Sakura doesn't fall for you. You're not putting in enough effort."

"I don't care about Sakura then! I like spending all my time with you."

"Then what's with you drooling over her?"

"I don't drool over her! It's you who drools over Ino! Sasuke you bastard, you're just making excuses for yourself so that you can go find your Ino-chan instead! Go find her then! Go give her that stupid stone! I don't give a damn!"

Satisfied that Naruto was getting riled up, the taller boy smirked inwardly as he shrugged. "Fine. I want to see how she reacts to the turquoise anyway. If I'm lucky she might even kiss me."

"I don't care what you do with your _Ino-chan_ as long as you get out of here and let me shower in peace!"

"All right. I'll go find Ino-chan now. Have a nice shower, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said in a slightly playful tone as he got off the bed and left through the window. The blonde shut the window and closed the curtains, scowling slightly as he did so. Then he continued with what he was doing before he got interrupted.

* * *

Sasuke smiled to himself, happy that he managed to rile Naruto up using Ino. _He doesn't even know that he's jealous. That Naruto... Only he can be so dense. Guess I'll need to make it more obvious that I'm "crazy" over Ino. _

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup. So how's Naruto reacting?"

"Your plan's working. He's jealous, but he doesn't know it. Seriously, only he can be that dense. I bought you something and he got really upset. I'll give it to you in front of him tomorrow, to make him more jealous."

"At least Naruto's getting jealous. Shikamaru doesn't seem to care at all."

"Let's make things more obvious then. That way, Naruto might realize that he's jealous, and Shikamaru might get jealous."

"Let's do it then. Care to walk me home?"

"Sure, why not? After all, which guy would let the girl he likes walk home alone in the dark?"

"Definitely not you, Sasuke-kun. Let's go!"

The pair walked to Ino's house, talking about their plan on the way. After sending the blonde home, Sasuke made his way back to his own apartment.

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. Finally, the irritated blonde sat up with a soft growl, which sounded more adorable than threatening coming from him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't sleep. There was just something that was nagging at him, but he didn't know what it was. 

Frowning, the young boy got off his bed and changed into his orange suit. Grumbling about insomnia, the blonde left his apartment for a late night snack.

* * *

"Che, this is troublesome. At least it's only once every two weeks I have to patrol," Shikamaru grumbled as he did his rounds. He stopped walking as he noticed a blonde figure walking away from Ichiraku. "Naruto! What are you doing here so late at night?" 

"Couldn't sleep so I came for some ramen. What about you?"

"Chuunin patrol duties. Troublesome thing. Want to patrol with me? A walk might help with your insomnia, and I'm getting bored."

"All right!"

"You're so loud even at night. Everyone else is sleeping, so lower your volume. I won't help you if the villagers start throwing things at you."

"They always pick on me anyway, whether or not I've done anything wrong."

"Che, half the villagers are stupid people anyway. Come on, let's go."

Grinning, Naruto followed the brunette. The two had become close friends ever since they went to bring Sasuke back together. In fact, it wasn't just two of them. All five of them became very close after that mission, and it was after that mission when Sasuke fell for the young blonde.

"You seem troubled by something. Someone bullied you again?" Shikamaru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's that baka Sasuke! He's wooing Ino and ignoring me... I don't like it. I don't like it at all!"

"Jealous, are you?"

"I'm not! I just don't like it. Sasuke never ignores me... Not until Ino came along."

"It's probably a fling or something. I know that Sasuke likes someone else, and it's definitely not Ino," the taller boy said. _Besides, Ino's mine. She's just trying to make me jealous, I know it. Even if I'm wrong... Who cares? Women are troublesome creatures anyway. Rather not think about it. _

"Sasuke likes someone else? But... But he told me he likes a blue-eyed blonde. And the only girl around who fits that description is Ino. That was why I tried to matchmake them," Naruto said, the confusion showing on his face.

"You tried to matchmake them? I see what's going on now. Naruto, would you help me make Ino jealous?" Shikamaru said to his blonde friend. _Or rather, I want to help you make Sasuke jealous. Who knows? Ino-chan might get jealous too, though it's highly unlikely. _

The tanned boy looked at the chuunin with a thoughtful frown. "You mean... You want to take Ino away from Sasuke?"

"That way Sasuke won't ignore you anymore," he added quickly, feeling the blonde's protest coming up.

"But Sasuke will be sad. He likes Ino."

"You'll be there to cheer him up won't you? Besides, Sasuke likes someone else."

"Who?"

"You'll know when the time comes. So, will you help me?"

"Saaa... I guess... What do I have to do?"

"Act like you're my boyfriend."

"What! You mean be gay with you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "What's with the big reaction? It's not like you've never heard of it before. After all, your twoteachers are in love with each other."

"It's just that I've never thought that I would have to date a guy... So I'm the seme?"

"I'm surprised you even know what's seme... But you're uke."

"Whatttt! Why! "

"Number one, I'm older. Number two, I'm taller. Number three, I am a chuunin while you're a genin... Besides, you'd look better as uke. You've got the innocent look and you act more like one. I look too fierce to be the uke. Don't worry, I'll be a good seme."

"Fine," the blonde muttered, sounding rather reluctant. The taller boy grinned uncharacteristically and slung an arm round his companion. "All right Naru-chan, I need to go to the Hokage tower to check out. After that I'll walk you home. I'll even stay until you fall asleep."

The younger boy nodded, letting the chuunin lead him towards the Hokage tower. He grinned to himself. _It feels like I'm with Sasuke... Well, a little. Sasuke always offers to stay until I fall asleep whenever I can't sleep. And he always walks me home. _

_

* * *

_"See Naru-chan? It's not that bad being uke. At least, not with me." 

"If you're not careful I might make you my real boyfriend," the blonde muttered somewhat sarcastically. The brunette raised an eyebrow at that. "Not likely. I'm straight. And we all know that you're in love with Sasu- I mean, Sakura. And speaking of Sakura, you can't go chasing after her while you're acting as my boyfriend."

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me," the chuunin muttered.The younger boy pouted at that and pulled off his clothes, not caring that Shikamaru was there. Besides, the two boys had seen each other nearly naked when they went to the hot spring with the rest. He pulled his pajamas on and got onto the bed.

Shikamaru sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for his blonde friend to fall asleep. He looked at the tanned boy, who currently had the blankets pulled over his head. Frowning, he pulled the blanket away and found that the boy was already asleep. He let a smile grace his lips. _You're too dense, Naruto. Good thing I'm willing to help you make Sasuke jealous. I wouldn't do it for anyone else... Maybe except Chouji. _

Naruto gave a light moan and turned over, facing his back to the empty room as the door shut quietly.

* * *

A tall brunette left his house just as the rays of the morning sun peeked into the village. Closing the door, he walked towards Naruto's apartment, reaching the small flat in a few minutes. Raising a hand, he knocked on the door loudly and waited patiently for the blonde to open the door. 

Naruto opened the door, wearing his pajamas and the silly little nightcap. He looked up at the brunette, rubbing his eyes sleepily at the same time. "Shikamaru?"

"Let's go for breakfast, Naru. I'll treat you to ramen."

At hearing the magic word, Naruto's eyes widened and he grew excited. "Ramen! All right! Wait for me, I'll go change!"

The brunette smiled at his friend's reaction. _Hehe... Sasuke's going to be there with Ino, and he'll probably give her that turquoise pendant. Well, I may not have anything to give to Naruto yet, but I'll shower him with love and affection. Let's see who gets jealous first, ne Ino-chan? _

The door reopened and the tanned boy came out of the apartment, this time dressed in his orange suit and with a cheerful grin on his face. "Saa Shikamaru, let's go!"

"Shouldn't you call me by some pet name?At least, you have to when we reach Ichiraku. I know that Ino and Sasuke will be there too."

"Then I'll call you Shika-chan."

"I'll call you Naru-chan. It suits you."

"Bleh. It sounds so girlish."

"Exactly."

"Shikamaru!"

"Fine fine. I'll stop teasing you. Now let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

"What would you like, Ino-chan?" Sasuke asked in a gentle tone, very much like the way he used to speak to Naruto. Teuchi looked at the brunette in surprise, knowing that he was in love with Naruto. _Youngsters these days... Really can't understand them. _

"Sasuke!" a loud voice called as the brunette was glomped by a hyperactive orange ball. He gave Ino a small scowl before smiling. "Ohayou, Ino."

"Ohayou Naruto, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru nodded in reply to Ino's greeting before wrapping a possessive arm round his supposed lover's waist. "Don't go round hugging other guys, Naru-chan. I'll get jealous."

The younger boy turned around with a sheepish grin. "Maa, you shouldn't get jealous of Sasuke, Shika-chan. He's just a very very good friend of mine. You know I like you the most right?"

The genius smiled down gently at the blonde and nodded, his smile turning into a small smirk as he noticed the darkening of the onyx eyes staring intently at them. He bent down slightly to plant a kiss on the shorter boy's nose. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

Dark onyx eyes watched as the two sat down a few seats away. The chuunin smiled down at the blonde again and said something which caused the tanned boy to beam at him happily, his whiskered cheeks slightly flushed.

"Ino, wasn't Naruto supposed to get jealous rather than start going out with Shikamaru?" the young Uchiha said with a scowl.

"I know! I'm not exactly happy either, seeing Shikamaru make puppy eyes at some dumb blo- I mean, at Naruto," she said, staring at the two boys thoughtfully. She started frowning as she noticed the way her black-eyed brunette smiled at the young blonde, knowing that her ex-teammate rarely smiled, and even if he did, it was never that bright.

"Maybe they're not jealous enough."

Turning to look at her old childhood crush, she smiled brightly and leaned closer. "Well, let's work on it then, Sasuke-kun."

Nodding, he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Speaking more loudly than required, he opened the box and showed the pendant to her. "Ino-chan, I bought this for you yesterday. It reminded me of your eyes, so I wanted you to have it. Do you like it?"

"Sasuke-kun! Of course I'd like anything Sasuke-kun gives to me."

"Let me put it on for you," the brunette said, his eyes fixed on the other pair as he watched for Naruto's reaction. His partner was doing the same, except she was watching someone else. She smiled up at him as he put the chain on for her, thanking him shyly when he was done.

"Anything for you."

Shikamaru smirked in amusement as he noticed his companion staring intently at the couple a few seats away. Sighing at the blonde's fake acting, he slid an arm round the boy's shoulders and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "You're not supposed to look jealous. You're supposed to be happy with me."

"I'm not jealous! I don't even like Sasuke that way!" the boy hissed softlybefore smiling brightly as he giggled and kissed the chuunin's cheek, as if the taller boy had just said something sweet to him.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of reaction, as did the blonde beside him. The determined girl decided that she was going to have a little talk with her ex-teammate after her practice. She turned to the boy beside her, who was still staring intently at Naruto, his eyes darkened in jealous anger. "Sasuke-kun, let's go. We'll think of a better plan. Besides, I think they're just doing it to get back at us. Naruto's probably realized his feelings."

Reluctantly, the intense boy allowed himself to be led away from the ramen stand. He cast a last look at the couple, who were still eating and flirting cheerfully,and scowled before he followed Ino. A pair of cerulean eyes followed curiously as the pair left.

"Ne Shikamaru, did it work?"

"Ino's smart enough to see through my plan, though I expected as much. Sasuke, however, is the possessive type, so he's most likely to get jealous very easily. And he definitely was jealous seeing us together."

"What! You're kidding! Sasuke can't be jealous of whoever it is he's jealous of! He likes Ino! He should be happy that he can spend time with her!"

"You'll see what I mean in future, dear Naru-chan. And by the way, it's me he's jealous of."

"I think I liked you better as the lazy ass I used to know," the blonde muttered.

"Hey! I'm making an effort to waste my energy on you, so you should be honoured. Ungrateful brat!"

Naruto merely stuck out his tongue playfully and ran off, leaving the chuunin to pay the bill. And that included Sasuke and Ino's share as well.

"Naruto!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

Finally I've completed another chapter. Sorry, everyone, for the long long wait. I was kinda distracted with other stuff... That, and I've been going out often during the holidays. School just started for me, so I'll probably take a long time to update again. I'll try to update ASAP though.


	6. Cornflower

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Cornflower: The Color of Blue Roses_

Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he left Ichiraku. His blonde boyfriend had left the bill for him, and the bill included the other couple's share. He didn't mind paying for Ino, seeing how she always cleaned his room for him, but there was no reason for him to pay for the Uchiha.

He felt a presence behind him and allowed the person to pounce on his back. "Shika-chan!"

"Naruto, you're going to pay for leaving me the bill."

"Maa, it's not like you can't afford it Shika-chan! You earn more then me since you get the more dangerous missions."

"Fine fine. Just this once," the chuunin said in annoyance as he pulled the blonde's legs round his waist, not wanting the boy to fall off. Naruto grinned and tightened his arms around the taller boy's neck, nuzzling his face against the black hair and messing the neat ponytail up.

"Naruto, stop that or I'll drop you."

"Mou, you're so mean!" the blonde protested loudly before bending down to whisper in his friend's ear. "Sasuke and Ino are watching us."

"I know. That's why I let you pounce on me in the first place," the brunette hissed under his breath. Then he increased his volume so that the watching couple could hear him. "It tickles when you do that."

"But your hair smells nice. I can't help it," the blonde said, pouting adorably even though the other boy couldn't see it. The chuunin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Che, do whatever you want. I don't care."

The blonde made a contented sound and continued nuzzling against Shikamaru's hair. He heard his friend mutter something which sounded to him like "troublesome little brat", and let out a small laugh."Maa, but I'm your troublesome little brat ne?"

"Unfortunately."

"Shika-chan's a meanie!"

"So I am. Live with it, Naru-chan. After all, I live with your troublesome nature, don't I?"

"Mou, I thought you loved me."

"That doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. Come on, I'll send you to the bridge. I have to get to the academy soon."

"Ok."

Sasuke watched jealously as his beloved blonde interacted intimately with the chuunin. His hands itched to pry Naruto off the other boy's back, but Ino held him back. "Remember the plan, Sasuke-kun! Don't let your jealousy spoil everything."

Shikamaru put the blonde down and kissed the younger boy gently on the lips as he took the boy's hand. The blonde pulled the taller boy closer and kissed back hesitantly for a moment before pulling away,a blush dusting his tanned cheeks. "Let's go, Shika-chan."

"Hn."

The hidden couple watched as the two boys left for the bridge. Sasuke growled softly, causing the blonde girl to worry. She hurriedly tried to take the boy's mind off the earlier kiss. "Na Sasuke-kun, we have to hurry. I'm supposed to meet my team in five minutes."

The brunette nodded and took the girl's hand, walking hurriedly to the spot where she was supposed to meet Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru's replacement in the team, Emi.

* * *

Naruto was already at the bridge when Sasuke arrived. Of course, the brunette had expected it. He sat down next to the shorter boy, thankful that their irritating teammate hasn't arrived yet. He was still angry about Shikamaru's closeness to his little blonde and wasn't in the mood to deal with the pink-haired girl, who would only irritate him further. 

"I thought you liked Sakura," the brunette said, breaking the long silence between them, something he rarely had to do since the blonde was so usually very noisy.

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke? I was thinking of what to get for Shikamaru. His birthday is coming soon."

"Why are you with him anyway? Didn't you like Sakura?" the Uchiha asked, hiding his jealousy.

"Oh! That was only to make Shikamaru jealous. It's surprising how someone so clever can get tricked so easily by me," the boy said, using the excuse his genius friend have given him earlier. The taller boy tried not to scowl at his younger friend. "What's so good about him anyway? He's nothing but a useless lazy bum who does nothing but complains the whole day."

"Don't say that about Shika-chan! He's a genius. At least he became a chuunin before you!"

"So if I become a chuunin, you'll be my Naru-chan as well?" Sasuke asked softly as he pushed the blonde down onto the grass, straddling the boy and holding his wrists.

"Sa-Sauke! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You're as dense as ever aren't you? Thinking that I like Ino. The one I like is you, my blue-eyed blonde. I don't like seeing you with Shikamaru. I'm the only one who you can hug tightly. I'm the only one who can kiss you, no one else," the brunette whispered into the other boy's ear before planting a possessive kiss on the boy's lips.

Naruto struggled and opened his mouth to protest, allowing the taller boy to push his tongue into the blonde's mouth in the process. Not knowing what else to do, the boy bit Sasuke's tongue, causing the brunette to pull back sharply, his eyes filled with jealous anger. "Do you really like him that much that you won't let me kiss you? You always claim that you like me the most, don't you? So why can he kiss you while I can't?"

"I-It's not that... With Shikamaru, I don't feel anything. He's just a friend. It's just an act to make Ino jealous. It's different with Sasuke..."

"Different? Why is it different? Am I not your friend as well? Don't you like me enough to let me kiss you? Or do you feel something for me? You like me as well, don't you? Why else would you get so flustered about me dating Ino?"

"I-I don't know! Don't force me! I hate this Sasuke!" Naruto yelled loudly, pushing the brunette away roughly and running off. The Uchiha cursed softly at himself. He had let his jealousy overtake him, and scared the blonde away. "Damn it all."

* * *

A loud slam was heard as the door was thrown open, causing the class to turn towards the door. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi stood up as they recognized the figure. "Naruto-niichan!" 

"Sit down, the three of you!" Shikamaru barked at the trio. Naruto would have laughed if he wasn't so distressed at the moment. When the three of them had sat back down, the chuunin turned to the blonde. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"S-Sasuke... That bastard! He... He yelled at me... He said he liked me and yelled at me when I refused to let him kiss me. He got angry because he saw us kissing..."

"You're blabbering, Naruto. You need to calm down a little. Wait for me at the swing and try to calm down. Genma is free now, so I'll see if he can take over me," the taller boy said, stroking the blonde's hair soothingly. The genin nodded and left the classroom quietly.

"Sensei, are you dating Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked.

"So what if I am?"

"You better not hurt him! I'll tell Iruka-sensei if you dare bully him!"

"He's the one who does the bullying anyway. Besides, it's not me you have to worry about. I won't hurt Naruto."

"Good!"

"Now, go get Genma for me. And hurry up about it," Shikamaru said to the young boy. Konohamaru stood up and gave the chuunin a mock salute before running out of the classroom.

* * *

Naruto stared at the flowers as he sat on the swing, thinking about Sasuke's earlier behaviour. _Hmph. Stupid Sasuke! He never yelled at me before! Even if he said that he likes me... Argh! Stupid Sasuke! He's making me all confused. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth and asked who he liked? Why couldn't he just give me a straight answer at that ti-_

"Don't think too hard, Naru-chan. You'll hurt yourself," a slightly nasal voice said from behind the frustrated blonde. The shorter boy turned to the chuunin, not saying anything. Shikamaru sat down on the other swing. "Calmed down yet?"

"A little."

"Good. So what was it that got you so flustered? I only caught something about Sasuke kissing you," the chuunin muttered, his tone sounding annoyed as always, though he was actually rather worried about the blonde.

"I finally know why you said that Sasuke doesn't like Ino. You knew that he liked me, didn't you?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Everyone knew. It was obvious because Sasuke treated everyone coldly, but he was so gentle to you."

"He kissed me, but I didn't let him. Then he started yelling at me. Something about me liking you more than him. And I told him that we're together because you want to make Ino jealous, so I don't have feelings for you. Then he yelled at me even more. He asked why I can't kiss him if I could kiss you even though I claim that I like him the most. Now I don't know what to do. He asked if I treated him as more than a friend! How would I know? He's just Sasuke to me!"

"So you told him that we were just acting. Maa... Things will get troublesome now that you can't make him jealous anymore."

"Who cares? I don't like this jealous Sasuke anyway! But he might tell Ino... Will Ino get angry at you?"

"Knowing that girl, she'll be more happy than angry that I even bothered to make her jealous. We know each other too well to play this jealousy game. Besides, she did the same thing to me. Now, let's get back to your problem. How do you feel about him dating Ino? Or rather, how did you feel, since Ino is going to be mine by tonight."

"Irritated. He ignored me for Ino! How can he do that? He used to spend all his time with me!"

"So you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I don't even like Sasuke! I like girls!"

"Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears. You've got a high-pitched voice, did you know?"

"What? Are you saying that I sound like a girl?"

"When you screech like that you do."

"Take that back! I don't screech!"

"Aa, whatever. You just tell Sasuke you only want to be his friend if you don't like him that way. I know things will work out. Sasuke won't force you, because he really cares for you. . There, it's settled. Now let's go watch some clouds. You have to wait until Kakashi arrives before you can go back anyway, since Sasuke will be there."

"All right... The hill or the rooftop?"

"Rooftop. The hill's too far away. It's troublesome."

"As expected from you. Let's go then!"

* * *

The villagers made way as Sasuke walked along the streets of the village with a fierce scowl on his face. Even his usual fangirls didn't approach him. The young Uchiha stopped as he passed by the Yamanaka family's flower store. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked at a bouquet of blue roses, the soft tint of cornflower blue reminding him of Naruto's eyes. 

The young prodigy stood in front of the shop, staring at the blue roses. Finally he decided to buy the flowers for the young blonde, as a form of apology. Making sure that no one was watching him, he grabbed the bouquet on display and walked into the shop hurriedly. Then he chose a card with the words "Sorry" printed on it and borrowed a pen from Ino's mother to write a note to his dense teammate before paying for everything.

When he was done, he looked out of the shop before walking out quickly, not wanting to be seen with a bouquet of roses. He held the flowers up, but felt it looked stupid, so he cradled it in his hands. It still looked stupid. In fact, it was worse than holding the flowers up. Trying various positions, he finally decided on holding the flowers limply by his side, acting like the hand holding the bouquet didn't belong to him.

Reaching the window of the blonde's apartment, he climbed in and placed the roses gently on the boy's bed, knowing that some of the neighbours would sabotage it if he left it outside. Shaking his head at the messy state of the apartment, he cleaned it up a little before rushing down to the bridge to meet the team.

* * *

"Yo." 

Sakura looked up at the jounin, who was squatting on the branch above her head with one hand held up in a wave. She stood up, glad that she didn't have to be alone anymore, and screamed at the man as she pointed a finger at him. "You're late!"

"Maa, I got chased by this horde of fangirls and they wouldn't stop chasing me, so I had to go into hiding and wait until it was safe before coming out to find you guys."

"Uso!"

"Maa..." the jounin said, his single visible eye curved into a cresent for a moment before he opened it and looked around. "Where are those two?"

"Who knows? Probably having fun elsewhere. You know how close they are," the girl muttered, her tone somewhat resigned to the fact that the Uchiha would never notice her as anything else but a teammate. She didn't notice as the brunette walked in behind her. "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" the kunoichi called in surprise, looking behind him for the blonde. "Where's Naruto? Isn't he with you?"

"I'm here!" a loud voice called just as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer the girl. Two and a half pairs of eyes turned to look at the blonde who had just arrived, clinging to Shikamaru's back. Sasuke hid a scowl of jealousy, not wanting to upset Naruto any further. The pink-haired girl, however, noticed the scowl her onyx-eyed teammate was shooting at the chuunin. She frowned and looked between her two teammates curiously.

_Seems like Sasuke-kun and Naruto are having some problems. Now that I had some time to accept the fact that Sasuke-kun likes Naruto, I must admit they'll make a cute couple. Ino was right! And speaking of that girl... Wasn't she helping Sasuke-kun make Naruto jealous? Seems like I'll have to help out too, though now probably isn't the best time... Ah! I'll wait till I can get a chance to talk to Sasuke-kun! _

"Shika-chan, you better go back now. I'll be fine!" the young genin said to the taller boy. The chuunin tapped his friend's nose lightly. "Don't think too much. You'll hurt yourself."

It was only when Shikamaru was gone that the blonde realized what his friend was implying. "Shikamaru! Are you calling me stupid?"

Sakura let a giggle escape from her lips before clapping her hand over her mouth, amusement shone in Kakashi's visible eye and Sasuke shook his head fondly. The blonde pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Damn lazy ass! Calling me stupid. Just because he's smart doesn't mean that he can call me stupid!"

Naruto opened his mouth to ramble on, but Kakashi mangaged to cut in before the boy could say anything. "Now that we're all here, I can start briefing the three of you about today's mission."

At that, the tanned boy pounced on the jounin. "Is it a class A mission?"

"Nope. It's a class C. Aren't you glad?"

"Pfft. Stupid boring mission again."

"Maa, it's better than nothing."

"Right, so hurry up and get on with it!"

"We'll help Aiko-san with her household chores again today, orders of her husband. Maa, such a caring husband she has. Sasuke should learn from him."

"Why only Sasuke? I'm a guy too!"

"Because you'll probably end up as Sasuke's bride, Naruto-chan," the jounin teased, tapping the blonde's nose as Shikamaru had done earlier. The two boys blushed a deep red as the younger boy pointed at the older man. "You... I... Sasuke... Argh! I'm not Sasuke's bride! He'll be the bride! He looks pretty enough to be the girl!"

"Does that mean that you'll marry me, Naruto-kun? I don't mind being the bride if it's you. And I'm glad you think I'm pretty," Sasuke couldn't help saying in a coy manner, teasing his beloved. Naruto's blush deepened, but he kept silent and shot the pale boy a glare.

"Sasuke, stop teasing him. He looks like he's about to get a nosebleed from all the blood rushing to his face. Come on, let's get started. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can dismiss you three."

"Yeah, and the sooner you can get back to your Iruka-chan," a somewhat feminine voice muttered. Only one person had heard it. The jounin turned and cuffed Naruto's ear gently. "Quiet you. I don't want the whole village finding out about us."

Sasuke, who had heard only the last sentence, looked at Kakashi suspiciously. Recently the jounin had been more affectionate to the other boy, for some unknown reasons. He glared at the silver-haired man, who smiled back at him cheerfully. He scowled. Kakashi's smile turned into a grin as he bent down and whispered something into Naruto's ear that caused the genin to blush. Then he planted a cloth-covered kiss on the blonde's hair.

The Uchiha smirked. _So it's like that. I'll just have to win Naruto back from you then. _

**_To Be Continued... _**

Yatta! I'm finally done with the chapter! Having a cosplay event this Sat. Doing Tsunade. And Hinata for next Sat. Can't wait!

Whee. Sasuke thinks that Kakashi and Naruto are together. Stupid Sasuke forgot that Kakashi already has a lover. Haha... I love jealous Sasuke! But I think he's not jealous anymore. He seems determined to get his Naru-chan back nyan? Couldn't resist the lure of KakaNaru, so I put some in. -grins-


	7. Indigo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Indigo: The Color of Sasuke's Jacket_

"What is it with everyone and making Sasuke jealous?" Naruto asked as he walked down the village with Kakashi. The jounin smiled at him cheerfully. "Aa, you'll find out when the time is right."

"That's what Shikamaru said too!"

"That's because it's the truth. Come, I'll send you back before picking Iruka from the academy."

"Why can't I go along?"

"Maa, why would you want to come? What we'll do isn't suitable for your innocent eyes anyway."

"Argh! Don't tell me that! Fine fine, I'll go home!"

The blonde ran ahead, his hands covering his ears. The Copy Ninja watched his student with amused eyes and followed the boy.

* * *

"Ano... Sasuke-kun?" 

The brunette sighed tiredly. "What do you want, Sakura? Don't you get tired of me saying no?"

"It's not that. I just want to help you with Naruto. I refused to believe it at first, but I've had some time to accept that he's the one you love. I want Sasuke-kun to be happy. And Naruto deserves to be happy too, with the villagers picking on him like that and all."

The Uchiha eyed the girl suspiciously for some time before letting a smirk grace his lips. "Fine. Any ideas?"

"The plan with Ino failed because he wasn't jealous enough, so we just have to make him more jealous. Of course, it's best that we act as a couple. But if Sasuke-kun doesn't want to... I could always help you create an illusion so that Naruto sees us acting like a couple."

"I'll do it. Naruto's dense, not dumb. He'll know if we use an illusion. I just need to settle something with him first."

"All right then, Sasuke-kun, just tell me when you're ready to start."

Sasuke nodded and left the clearing, giving the kunoichi a small wave. The girl smiled and waved back before walking in the other direction. At least this way, she could remain friends with the brunette and not have him treat her with cold indifference.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass! You're late! Don't you know that you shouldn't let a girl wait?" Ino yelled at the chuunin to get rid of the nervousness. 

"I was held up at the academy. What do you want? I'm going to look for Naruto. He was rather upset earlier."

"All right, this is stupid. We both know that you like me, and vice versa. Why the hell are we playing this jealousy game then? You knew that I was only helping Sasuke, so what's up with you and Naruto?"

Shikamaru muttered something, looking away as he did so to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. The blonde frowned, trying to listen to what her childhood friend was saying. "I can't hear you if you're mumbling like that."

"I said that I was jealous, you troublesome blonde!" the chunnin yelled and hurriedly turned away from the girl. He turned when he felt a hand snaking around his waist and a comfortable warmth on his back.

"You silly lazy ass! I already told you that it was just an act. There wasn't any need for you to be jealous."

"But still, I don't want to see you acting so close with other guys," the boy said, facing the blonde. Ino smiled at that and moved her arms to his neck. "Fine then. I won't help Sasuke anymore. You'll have to take his place though, and this time it's no act."

"Of course," the brunette replied, bending down to kiss the girl gently. The dim street lamps lighted up, casting a soft light on the lovers as they kissed.

* * *

Naruto stared at the blue roses sitting on his bed, a small card lying on top of it. He wondered if the roses had been sent to the wrong place. After all, no one would think of sending the blonde flowers, especially not pretty ones like the bouquet on his bed. Slowly, he picked the note up and opened it. 

_Naruto, _

_I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I won't force you anymore. If you want to remain just friends, then we shall remain just friends and nothing more. We'll forget about everything that happened today and go back to how we were, if that is what you want. Whatever you choose, I will accept it. I like you too much to force you into anything you wouldn't want._

_Sasuke_

The blonde hugged the flowers happily and ran out of the apartment to look for the sender of the bouquet. He greeted Teuchi and Ayame happily as he ran by the ramen store, still hugging the bouquet to his chest. Finally arriving at his destination, he pounded on the door loudly before stopping to catch his breath as he waited for the door to be opened.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked as the smaller boy threw himself at the brunette in a huge glomp and hurriedly wrapped his arms round the boy's waist to prevent them from falling. He savoured the feel of having the boy so close to him before letting the blonde down. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like doing that," the boy said with a sheepish grin. The brunette smiled at that, not saying anything regarding their relationship. He stepped aside to let the other boy in. Naruto stepped in after removing his sandals, immediately heading towards the sofa in the middle of the apartment as if the place belonged to him. Sasuke sat down beside him.

"Ne Sasuke... Can we forget about what happened today?"

"I expected you to say that. Fine, consider it forgotten. We won't speak of it anymore."

Somehow, Naruto felt slightly disappointed that his decision was accepted just like that. He had expected the brunette to try to persuade him otherwise. Sighing softly, he turned away from the other boy, slightly hurt by the indifference he had shown.

Dark eyes watched in satisfaction as the blonde frowned. Naruto was still in denial, but once Sakura enters the picture, the tanned boy would be his. Things were looking up for the young Uchiha. He nudged the smaller boy beside him. "Let's go for ramen. You haven't had dinner right?"

"Your treat?"

"When isn't it my treat?"

The blonde jumped up, not noticing the bouquet falling to the floor as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled the boy out of the large apartment. The taller boy hurriedly grabbed his jacket as he was being dragged out of his apartment. The nights have been cold recently and he would prefer not having to suffer in the cold.

"All right, let's go!"

"Slow down, you dumbass. I don't want you tripping over your feet!"

"Heh, that's more likely to happen to you, bastard!"

The pale boy smiled as he let the blonde pull him along. Things were back to normal between them. That was a good sign. Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into Naruto's back as the boy stopped in front of Ichiraku. "Oyaji, I want a miso ramen. More ramen!"

"And what will Sasuke-kun have?"

"One seafood ramen," the boy replied, putting on his indigo jacket.

"All right, coming right up," Teuchi said as he started working on the new orders. Ayame was beside him clearing the counter of empty bowls and washing them. The two boys sat at the counter, enjoying the comfortable silence that passed between them.

Sasuke noticed the other boy shivering as the wind started to pick up. The blonde always was afraid of cold. That was why he wore the bright orange jacket all the time, sometimes even while training. The brunette pulled off his jacket, holding it out to his companion.

"Eh? What's that for?"

"You're cold aren't you? Take it."

"But then you'll be cold!"

"I won't. Just take it. If I'm cold I'll take it back."

"Ok. Arigatou Sasuke!"

The blonde took the jacket and slipped it on happily, snuggling into the jacket as the scent of the taller boy reached his nose. He felt Sasuke's body heat lingering on the jacket lining, warming him up. He turned and grinned at his teammate. "Sasuke's jacket is so warm."

"Che. It's not like it's the first time you're wearing that. It always ends up on you when I decide to wear it."

"Of course, this is the jacket I bought for you. No one else can wear it! Only Sasuke and I, right?"

"Yes yes, only the two of us. Now don't get any ramen on it, dobe. We all know what a messy eater you are."

"I'm not a messy eater!"

"So says the boy who speaks with his mouth full."

"Maa maa, why are the two of you fighting here?" a third voice joined in, the owner of the voice slinging an arm round the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke scowled as the other boy beamed up at the third person. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo Naruto-kun. You didn't tell me you wanted ramen earlier. If I had known I would bring you down. There's no need to bother Sasuke."

"I'm not bothering him! I went to thank him for the flowers, and he asked if I wanted ramen."

"Ara? Sasuke sent you flowers? Maa, I'm jealous. You don't thank me when I send you flowers."

"Only because you never did send me flowers."

The Uchiha seethed in jealousy as he watched the two. Kakashi sat down beside the shorter boy, removing his arm from the boy's shoulders but leaning close to the blonde. Too close to the blonde, in Sasuke's opinion. Besides, it wasn't like any of them invited the man to join them. Huffing slightly, the brunette thought of a way to regain Naruto's attention.

"I'm going on a date with Sakura tomorrow."

This method seemed to work well, as the blonde immediately turned to face him, along with the Copy Ninja. Naruto nearly knocked over the ramen which Teuchi had just placed in front of him. The boy had his arms crossed and was looking at Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

"Eh? But you said that you don't like her! I thought... I thought you liked me. You liar! Saying you like me and then going off making dates with Sakura-chan!"

"I wasn't lying when I said that, but you said you wanted to be friends only. I can't wait forever for you."

"But it's not even a day after I said that and you already have a date with Sakura-chan! You made that date before you even told me you like me. There! Loophole. You're a liar!"

"If you give me a reason not to go tomorrow, I won't."

"Pfft. I don't care whether or not you go out with her! I'm going home!"

The blonde removed Sasuke's jacket, throwing it on the seat before walking off. The jounin shrugged and followed, removing his vest and placing it on the boy's shoulders as the tanned boy shivered in the cold night. The brunette sighed and watched them leave, wondering what he should do with his dense beloved. He finished up the two bowls of ramen and left to find his pink-haired teammate. He had a blonde to woo.

* * *

Sakura looked up as someone knocked on her house door, wondering who it was. Her parents were both on missions and wouldn't be back soon. Cautiously, she opened the door to find her teammate standing outside. "Aa? Sasuke-kun?" 

"Sakura," the boy greeted back.

"Would you like to come in? It's a little colder than usual tonight."

"It's ok. I just want to ask if you're free tomorrow night. I told Naruto that we have a date, so I'll need your help."

"So we start the plan tomorrow? No problem! I'll make sure you get your beloved Naruto!"

Sasuke smiled at that. "Thanks, Sakura."

"You had better treat me to lunch when you get him."

"Fine. It's getting late, so I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow, Sakura...chan."

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha turned to walk away just as Sakura closed the door gently. He smiled to himself, eagerly awaiting his date with Sakura. He'll make Naruto as jealous as possible.

* * *

Naruto woke up at the break of dawn and got ready to stalk his teammate. Not knowing when his two teammates were going for their date, he decided on stalking the brunette the whole day. He followed as soon as the boy left his apartment. 

He watched as the Uchiha took off his shirt to train, blushing as he eyed the teen's lean figure. He sat up on one of the tree's branch and kept quiet, his eyes not leaving the figure beneath the trees. _Maybe Sakura-chan will be meeting him here and they will train together. _

Sasuke smirked as he felt his blonde teammate's eyes watching him intently. He had taken off his shirt to entice the loud boy, and it seemed to be working, to a certain extent. At least he had Naruto's full attention. Pushing the boy out of his thoughts, he continued his training.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the bridge to find Naruto isolated from Sasuke and Sakura, while the other two were sitting close together, his hand on hers. The jounin shook his head at his troublesome team. He watched as the blonde frowned at his two teammates, who didn't seem to care. _Ah, two can play at that game, Sasuke. _

"Naru-chan!" the man called affectionately, jumping on Naruto and hugging him tightly. Sasuke tensed up as he watched the jounin fuss over his Naruto. The kunoichi beside him put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She succeeded, until Kakashi began checking over the innocent one, as if looking for injuries. "How are you feeling? Does it still hurt from last night?"

The Uchiha tensed up again, especially after seeing the blonde blushing furiously and mumbling something, staring at the ground as he did so. Walking over, he grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him away from the group, causing Naruto to protest loudly. When they were far enough, Sasuke let go of his wrist and looked at the boy accusingly. "You slept with Kakashi."

"What? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Then why did he ask you about last night?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So you did sleep with him last night!"

"I didn't and I would never sleep with him! I'm only interested in Sasuke, so stop saying that I s-" Naruto finally realised what he just said and his eyes widened in terror. Before Sasuke could stop him, he ran off into the woods. The brunette frowned as he walked back to the others. "Dobe, you do like me. Why is it so hard to admit?"

Sakura ran up to him as she saw the boy returning to the bridge. "Sasuke-kun, how did it g- Aa? Where's Naruto?"

"He ran off after blurting out that he's only interested in me."

The jounin chuckled to himself. "Seems like he's finally realising it. Maa, that dense Naruto. He even walked into a pole when I said that he likes you."

"Wait, was that what last night was about? Nothing else happened?"

"Of course not. Iruka would get jealous if anything were to happen between me and Naruto. Besides, I'm no pedophile."

"Kuso! I accused him of sleeping with you!"

"Isn't it a good thing though? He admitted that he's interested in you," Sakura said suddenly. Her teammate frowned. "I guess... But knowing him, he'll start avoiding me again."

"Then we'll just have to make him jealous enough to confront you, won't we?" the kunoichi said, smiling slyly at her friend. The Uchiha caught on quickly and returned her smile. "I guess that's what we'll have to do then."

"Do what you want, but don't hurt Naruto's feelings. I won't protect the two of you from Iruka if he's angry."

"He'll be hurt to know about Sakura and I, but I'll heal him in the end."

"I'll leave the two of you to do whatever you want then. I'll go visit Naruto and persuade him," the jounin said, and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"So, now what?"

"You shouldn't leave the planning to me, since it's you who wants Naruto. But I think we should spread the word that we're together."

"I was thinking of that as well. We'll find Ino first. She'll help us spread the news."

The kunoichi wrapped her arm round the Uchiha's, clinging on lovingly. "There, we're ready. Now let's go! Time to make Naruto jealous!"

Sasuke gave the girl a smile. Though it wasn't as gentle as the smiles he offered Naruto, it was still better than his usual expressionless face he gave to others.

* * *

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as she waved at her blonde friend, her other hand wrapped round Sasuke's arm. She was sitting on one of the benches at the academy with Shikamaru when the pink-haired girl arrived. "Forehead-girl! What are you doing with Sasuke-kun? I thought..." 

"It's just an act. Since you failed, now I'm helping Sasuke-kun. We need your help though."

"Aa. Of course I'll help. What do you need?"

"We need you to spread the news that we're going out."

"That's all? Consider it done!"

"That's troublesome. Don't ask me for help, troublesome woman."

"Lazy ass! Why would I need your help to spread rumours? Anyway, your lessons are starting soon. You better hurry back to class. I'll wait for you later ok?"

"I want to stay here with you," the chuunin said, suddenly pulling Ino into a hug.

"You can't. Go back, I'll be here later."

The brunette gave the girl a wounded look, which didn't seem to work. He pouted slightly. "Fine."

With that, the chuunin stood up and walked towards the academy. Ino shook her head. "He acts like a child sometimes. Well, time to spread the news. I'll see you guys again. Good luck on making Naruto jealous!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

Yay! Another chapter done. Well, next chapter will probably be the last as I'm running out of blues to use. But there'll be a sequel called Green-Eyed Monster, but it might take a while as I plan to finish off my fics before starting another one.


	8. Navy

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment. _**  
**

**Blue-Eyed Blond****e**  
_Navy: The Color of Sasuke's Bed_

The news buzzed round Konohagakure like a swarm of bees, and probably just about as quickly. The very much sought after Uchiha Sasuke has been taken by none other than the brained beauty Haruno Sakura, leaving both males and females mourning at the loss of two very attractive individuals.

Many people didn't believe the news at first, thinking that the young Uchiha would have accepted the pink-haired kunoichi's affections had he been interested from the start, but there were many sightings of the happy couple, and soon even the most stubborn suitors were convinced.

By evening, nearly all the villagers were talking about the new couple, wondering what happened to Sasuke's obvious fondness for the "demon boy", or so they called him. Not that they cared whether or not Naruto was happy. In their eyes, the Uchiha survivor deserves better than the host of the kyuubi.

As the villagers were gossiping among themselves, a blonde boy was holed up in his small apartment, lying on the bed as he stared at the ceiling and gathered his thoughts. _Baka! Why did I say that I'm interested in Sasuke? That's not true... I may not like Sakura-chan anymore, but I don't think I like Sasuke either. I mean... I like Sasuke the most out of everyone, but does that mean that I like him? But it's not as if it matters anymore, so I'm not going to care! Ha! Now I can go for ramen. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sat at Ichiraku with his teammate, knowing that the object of his affections would definitely be there in the late evening, since the blonde most likely had the money to spare, having leeched from him all the time. The boy would always have dinner at Ichiraku, trying to get a free meal if he could and paying with his hard-earned money if he couldn't. 

The brunette tensed up as he saw a flash of blonde hair and leaned closer to his female teammate to peck her on the cheek.

"Oi oi, don't you do that in front of me!"

"Che, it's just Ino," Sasuke said, leaning back. The blonde grinned and sat down, pulling Shikamaru down beside her. "It's Ino-sama to you. He hasn't arrived?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, I asked Lee to keep a look-out for us. When Naruto's coming, he'll dash over to inform us, so you can relax."

"Smart move."

"Of course! Being in the same team as Shika-chan in the past had a good influence on me."

Just as Ino was about to place her order, a green figure dashed by. "Incoming!"

"There's your cue. Shikamaru and I shall leave now. We'll be watching."

"Voyuers," muttered Sasuke. Ino made a face at him before pulling her boyfriend away. "Have fun!"

When Naruto arrived at Ichiraku, only his two teammates were there. He watched from behind them as Sasuke reached over to grab the girl's hand gently. Seeing them there, the blonde suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He turned to make his escape, but was called back by the young kunoichi. "Aa, Naruto! Why are you standing there? Come join us!"

"Aa, I- I don't want to bother you two, since you guys are dating and all. I'll just... go find... Shikamaru!"

"He's with Ino, dobe, so you're going to be a third wheel either way. You might as well join us instead."

"I don't want to. I'll go find someone else then... Like Neji! He's supposed to treat me to ramen, he promised! I'll go find him now! I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Sakura caught the blonde's arm before he could run off, pulling him to a quiet corner. She smiled at him. "Ne Naruto, you don't like me anymore right? If you do, you should give up. There's always someone out there for you, but you won't be able to find her if you only look at me."

"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I just realized that you're more like a sister to me."

"That's good. And since you're Sasuke-kun's good friend, I really wish that you would give us your blessings."

Naruto suddenly felt tears pooling up in his eyes as he smiled. "Of course, I wish both of you luck. It's good for you ne Sakura-chan? You've liked Sasuke for so long, and now your efforts finally paid off."

"Naruto, is that how you really feel?"

"Of course!"

"If that's so, then why are you crying?"

"Ehehe, it's just that I'm so happy for you two," the blonde said, grinning sheepishly.

"Aa, I'm glad."

"You better go back to Sasuke. I'm going home."

"Eh? You're not eating?"

"I'm not that hungry suddenly. And if I do get hungry, my cup ramen's expiring soon so I should try to finish it up," he managed to choke out before turning and running off. He stopped at the bridge, panting slightly and sniffing. Leaning against the railing, he curled up with his arms around his knees. "Why am I crying? Do I really like Sasuke more than I thought I do? Let's see... I've noticed him since the academy days and always tried to made him notice me, but that was because Sakura-chan liked him, so I thought of him as my rival..."

"Ahou," a voice said silently behind him. After a loud yell which caused birds to fly from nearby trees, Naruto turned to face the person behind him. "Gaara! What are you trying to do? Scare me half-dead? And why are you here anyway?"

"Baka. Think about what made you start crying. Then you'll find the answer of whether or not you like Uchiha."

"Erm... It was when Sakura-chan asked for my blessing that I started crying, I think," the blonde said, frowning as he tried to remember.

Gaara sat down beside the kyuubi host. "It's because you want Sasuke for yourself that you can't give them your blessing. Idiot, at least know how you feel about others. Sakura is just an excuse because you were denying your attraction to Sasuke subconciously."

"But what's the use? Sasuke already has Sakura-chan. He doesn't want me anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can't fight for him. If you don't fight, I'll bring you back to Sunagakure with me. I'm going to be the Kazekage, and I want you to be by my side."

The younger boy perked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "So that's why you're here! Gaara, you like me as well?"

"Che, don't ask stupid questions. Come, we're going to talk to Uchiha. If it doesn't work out, I'll take you back with me," Gaara said, pulling a reluctant blonde behind him. Then he pulled the boy close, hushing him as he saw the couple ahead. Naruto frowned as he realized what Sakura was wearing. "That's... the jacket I gave Sasuke. That bastard! He agreed that only the two of us could wear that."

The two demon hosts watched as the brunette pulled at the jacket, tightening it for the kunoichi. Smiling at his teammate, Sasuke bent down and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"I'll go with you to Sunagakure. I don't want to stay here and watch them anymore. Just give me some time."

He covered his mouth as a soft sob escaped and ran off before Gaara could say anything. The couple, hearing Naruto's words, the sob, and the following footsteps, turned to see the blonde's retreating back. Removing the jacket and putting it in the brunette's hands, Sakura smiled at her teammate. "Go after him, Sasuke-kun. And I won't forgive you if you fail this time!"

Gaara watched, not knowing whether to be surprised or amused that it was all a setup. Sakura looked up at him and smiled sadly. "They're made for each other. However people try, they only notice each other. It's always been like that."

The redhead gave the kunoichi an assessing glance before giving her a pained smile. "I know. Just like I know that liking Naruto is hopeless, but I did anyway."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the demon host merely turned and walked away.

* * *

The moonlight shone gently on golden hair as Naruto sat under a tree, sobbing softly. Wiping his tears on his sleeve, he glared at the tree trunk. "That bastard... Dating Sakura so soon after I rejected him. He doesn't like me at all. That liar!" 

"I wasn't lying."

Even without turning, the blonde could recognize the familiar voice. "Go away, bastard."

Ignoring the boy, Sasuke sat down beside him. He put the jacket on Naruto's small frame. "You're shivering. Where's your jacket?"

"Left it at the apartment," the boy said as he shrugged the jacket off, making it drop onto the grass. . "I don't want to wear this."

Ignoring the fallen jacket, the Uchiha wrapped his arms round the protesting blonde and pulled the shorter boy to lean against his chest. "Is this warmer then?"

"Let me go, you bastard!" The kyuubi host pushed at him, wanting to be free of the restraining arms. The brunette tightened his grip as much as he could without hurting the blonde. "I won't let you go, Naru-chan. Not when you've finally realized your own feelings. Stay in Konohagakure with me. Don't go with him."

Naruto started crying again, and Sasuke pulled the boy close to his chest. A small whimper was heard from the blonde. "I want to be with Sasuke. I want to be Sasuke's Naru-chan. I... I like Sasuke. I don't care if you're playing games with me. I don't care if you have Saku-"

The blonde was cut off as his teammate shut him up with a gentle kiss. As they pulled away, Naruto looked up uncertainly. "Sasuke...?"

"Urusai, dobe." Two cutting words, said in an affectionate tone. "I don't want you to be my Naru-chan."

Tears threatened to fall again as the boy stared at his tanned hands. "Of course. Who would like a demon anyway? Especially not Sasuke. You're so well-liked by the girls, and you have Sakura-chan. She's much prettier and smarter than me. Anyone would choose her over me, and of course, that would include you."

A hand whacked the back of the blonde head gently. "I told you! Never speak about yourself like that! Besides, I like to be different. I want you to be my Naru-koi."

"But... Sakura-chan..."

"I don't like Sakura."

"But you were kissing her!"

"If I didn't, how would you ever realize your feelings?"

"Ah! Sasuke, you bastard!"

"I was jealous... Kakashi kept flirting with you and then there was Shikamaru, so when Sakura offered her help, I accepted."

"Heh. Stupid Sasuke."

"Like you didn't get jealous over me and Sakura," the Uchiha wiped the dried-up tears from Naruto's face with his thumb as he spoke. The blonde pouted. "But what matters most is that I'm your Naru-koi now. Who cares about who got jealous over what?"

"That's probably one of the smartest things you've ever said."

"I always say smart things."

"Dobe," Sasuke scolded affectionately before bending down to kiss the blonde's cheek. "You're shivering again. We better go somewhere warmer. Let's go."

He pulled the smaller boy up, not letting go of the tanned hand. The boy looked up at him questioningly. The brunette smiled. "I want to hold your hand. I want the village to know that you are mine. I want them to know that they can't push you around anymore."

Naruto smiled brightly at him and hesitantly leaned forward to give the taller boy a peck on the cheek. "I like you, Sasuke. Very very much."

Sasuke separated his hands from Naruto's to put the jacket on the boy's shoulders again. This time, the boy accepted it with a smile. The pale hand took the smaller hand again. "Let's go then. It's getting colder and your shivering is getting worse."

The two boys left happily, both absorbed in one another. Neither of them noticed the redhead watching them. "Hn. Seems like Naruto won't be coming with me then. As long as he's happy, that's fine with me. That's the most important thing."

* * *

"You should go warm up. Take a hot shower if you have to. Stupid kyuubi. For all the trouble it's causing you, it could at least try to keep you warm," Sasuke muttered as they entered his apartment. He pulled the blonde to his room and pushed him down to sit on the bed before wrapping the navy blue blanket around him. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed, climbing onto his lap and snuggling close. 

"Naruto?"

"It's warm here. And your bed reminds me of you. The sheets, the pillows, the blankets... They're all navy blue!"

Sasuke smiled, finally understanding what the other boy was doing. He wrapped his arms round the smaller figure, causing the blonde to emit a contented sigh. He looked down at the kyuubi host. "Naru-koi?"

"What?"

"Are you still going to Sunagakure with Gaara?"

"Yeah. I told him I would."

"I'll go with you then."

Naruto started laughing at that. "Baka! I was just joking with you. But if I go, you'll really go with me? Do you mean that?"

"Of course. I'll follow you wherever you go. Now that I have you, I won't be letting you go so easily."

"Mou, it's not like I'll be running off to find another lover."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Then you must have been very angry about Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei helping me to make you jealous, even if I didn't know what they were up to."

"Of course."

"Sorry. For making you jealous... And also for not realizing my feelings earlier. I think I liked you even before you left, maybe even from the academy days. Why else would I want your acknowledgement so badly? I mistook my brotherly fondness for Sakura-chan, thinking it was love. And in doing that, I nearly lose my true love. Naa, I'm an idiot ne?"

"But you're my idiot."

"And you're my bastard."

"That's all that matters. Isn't that what you said earlier?"

"Yeah, so shut up and kiss me."

"Not until you give me a proper answer. Are you going to Sunagakure?"

"I'm not. Now can you kiss me?"

"Make sure to tell Gaara that tomorrow. I don't want him to come and kidnap you, claiming that you agreed to follow him to his village," Sasuke reminded the shorter boy before leaning down to kiss his blue-eyed blonde gently on the lips.

**_End _**

Kyaa, I've finally completed it! Yay! First fanfic I've completed naaa... This chapter is shorter than the others though... Ah... But I liked it, and I hope you did too... Thanks everyone, for reviewing all the way and supporting me through the fic even if I'm a really really slow writer. Now, we shall wait for the sequel.


End file.
